Points of Authority
by juxtaposed92
Summary: Bella has problems and takes drugs to help her deal with them.She lives with her mother,Renee and her abusive husband Phil, until her mum decides to send her to live with Charlie and her brother Emmett. How will they help her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first twilight fanfic so I hope you like it. Please read and review!!**

_(Bella pov)_

I opened the door and quietly as possible. I knew what would happen if I got caught sneaking in this late. I made my way up to my room and saw Phil passed out on the bathroom floor. He was holding a bottle of beer losely in his hand. I felt guilty at the thought of my mother having to deal with him by herself. I prayed that she wasn't too badly hurt. I went into my room and, like always,made sure that the drugs I had were well hidden. My mother knew I took drugs and I knew that she was really worried about me but that didn't help me. It didn't give me an escape from

the hell people called my life. But the drugs did. I sighed and thought back to when I was younger. Before she met Phil. When it was just me and her. We were so happy. If you told me that in 8 years time my mother would be beaten by her husband and I would be taking drugs, I would have laughed. I heard someone moving outside my door. I breathed in and breathed back out when I saw who it was. I was safe. For the moment.

'Bella,' my mother whispered quietly. She walked to me and hugged me tightly. 'Thank goodness your ok.' I looked at her and saw cuts and bruises on her face and arms. I reached out to touch her face and she flinched. I got off the bed I was sitting on and grabbed the first aid kit I hid inside my drawers for times like this. I sat back down and pushed Renee down as well. 'How bad was he?' I whispered while cleaning her cuts.

' He was angry, really angry when you didn't come home.' I looked down. ' Mum, I'm really sorry.' She sighed and stroked my hair. ' Don't be honey, I wish I could escape, even if it is only for a few hours. I just feel so guilty. I know we wouldn't be in this position if I hadn't of agreed to go out with Phil in the first place. He just seemed so nice at the time.' She sighed again. 'He's getting worse and I just couldn't stand it if he started to hurt you even more then what he has.' I finished cleaning her cuts. ' Don't mum. He's only hit me a few times that's all.' She took my face and made me look at her. ' Bella, he's done so much more then that, which is why I'm sending you to live with your father.' I stared at her. She can't just send me to live with him. ' I can't risk you getting more hurt then you already are and your Dad is going to help you deal with your problems.'

I was panicking. She was sending me off to live with a stranger. ' But what about school, my friends and Leanne, she's the only one who knows how to help me control my anger.' She knew I was making up excuses not to go. ' You will be going to the school in Forks, Leanne is going to go with you and she's going to stay with you for a couple of weeks while you get settled in. Your father also said that Chester could come with you.

Chester knew you wouldn't want to go alone and Leanne said that it would be better if someone you knew well and trusted went with you and he wanted to go with you.' Damn it! She had thought of everything. ' What about his mum?' She knew I was struggling to find a reason not to go.

She gave me a small smile. 'She said she's fine with it. She wants you to get better you know. She cares about you as well.' I sighed. ' Fine, I'll go to Forks,' I mumbled unwillingly,' When do I leave?' She smiled. ' In a few hours.' IN A FEW HOURS! She could obviously see the shock in my face. 'Well the sooner you leave the better and it needed to be at night so Phil wouldn't catch you. He doesn't know that your leaving and I'm not going

to tell him where you're going.' She stood up and took a suitcase from underneath my bed. ' I already packed for you. We're going to go over to Chesters and his mum is going to take you two to the airport and Leanne will meet you there. The plane leaves at 3 and will arrive in Port Angeles at 11. Charlie's going to pick you up from the airport and drive you back to his house.' I nodded. She walked out of my bedroom saying that she would be right back. I stood up quickly and ran to get the drugs that I had hidden. I stuffed them inside the black jacket I was wearing. She came back and handed me my passport, the plane ticket and a phone. ' I'll call you on this phone to speak to you whenever I can. If I call on your other phone don't answer it okay? It'll probably be Phil and I don't want him to be able to contact you,' she whispered quickly. Soon it was time to go and we quickly walked to Chesters house, where we were meeting him and his mother and after a quiet journey I found myself at the airport saying goodbye to my mother. She was crying, ' I love you so much. Behave yourself and say hello to Charlie for me,' she said while hugging me. I hugged her back and mumbled, ' Love you too and please look after yourself. Tell someone if Phil gets worse, no matter what he threatens you with okay?' She paused briefly and nodded. I turned away and walked to the gate with Leanne and Chester following. I stepped onto the plane and took my seat between Leanne and Chester.

'This is it' I thought as the plane took off. I'm going to my new home.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Bellas pov)_

The plane trip was unbearable. I was sitting in between Chester and Leanne and we were all trying to sleep but some spoilt kid, who was sitting

in front of us, wouldn't stop screaming at their father. He clearly couldn't handle it. He was trying to do whatever he could to stop them screaming

but it wasn't working. In the end they had to be removed to a different part of the plane that was less crowded because too many passengers

were complaining. We eventually drifted off to sleep but after a few hours and I woke up. I was shaking and sweating. It had been a while since

my last fix. I started figeting. There was no way I would be to take it on the plane. I knew Leanne or Chester would figure out what I was going

to do before I could actually do it. I started tapping my fingers against the arms rest and that got the attention of one of the workers. ' Excuse me

ma'am but are you ok?' I was shaking more violently and sweating even more. ' I-I actually feel a bit sick. Could I get some water?' She smiled

sympathetically. ' I'll be right back.' I smiled pretending to be grateful while my need for the drugs was getting stronger. She came back a few

minutes later with a glass of water. ' Thanks.' I muttered. She smiled, ' It's ok. Tell me if you need anything else.' She walked away. I drank the

water slowly. It wasn't helping not that I was expecting it to. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and made my way quickly over to the toilets

before anyone could ask where I was. I locked the door behind me. I pulled them roughly out of my jacket and took them. Immediately I felt

relaxed. I felt the release only they could give you and I sighed contentedly. ' Ladies and Gentlemen please make your way back to your seats

and fasten your seltbelts. We will be landing shortly.' I quickly put them back into my jacket and went back to my seat. Luckily Leanne and

Chester were both still asleep and didn't wake up until we had landed. Chester was still half asleep like Leanne when we got off the plane so we

didn't talk much. We collected our luggage in silence and made our way outside where Charlie was supposed to be meeting us. It was raining

lightly when we got outside. I can't say I'm surprised. It's always raining in Forks. I guess I'll get used to it. ' What time was he supposed to be

here?' Chester asked me. ' I think my mum said 11.' He nodded and then wrapped his arm around me. I leaned my head against his shoulder. He

knew that I was scared about meeting Charlie. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have him with me. We have been best friends since we

were three and I tell him about everything. Leanne helps me control my anger and tries to help me deal with the problems I have but Chester's

the one who knows how to comfort me when I'm sad or worried. He helps me get through a lot and I know he's going to help me get through

this.

_(Charlies pov)_

I was sitting in the front room waiting for Emmett to get home. I still wasn't sure how I was going to tell him this. I was really happy about it but I

wasn't sure how he was going to react.

' Hey Dad, I'm home.' A booming voice called out. ' I'm in here Emmett.' I heard him walking to the room. He came in. ' Is everything alright?' I

sighed. 'Please sit down. I have something to tell you.' He looked confused as he sat down. ' This morning I got a call from Renee. She wants your

sister to come live with us for a while.' A huge grin broke across his face. I was pleased that so far he was taking it well. ' That's not all though.

She's been having some problems at home and she's finding it hard to deal with them,' His face fell a little when I said that,' so Leanne, the lady

that's helping her deal with her problems, and her friend Chester will be coming to stay as well.' For once he was speechless. After a few seconds

he managed to respond, ' How bad is it?' I sighed. ' I'm not sure yet but I'm guessing that it's quite bad since Renee wants her to come here. But

Leanne is sure that she'll start to improve once she's in a new environment and around new people.' He let that sink in before asking another

question. The most important one.

'What happened to her?' I think he was saying it more to himself but I responded anyway. ' Leanene doesn't know but she is hoping that she'll

find out once Bella's here. So your going to have to be careful around her ok.' He nodded and grinned again.

' Bella's actually coming?!' I nodded and he ran out the room excitedly. He's always wanted to see his sister and I was glad he was finally getting

the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Charlie and Emmett don't know about her abuse or about her taking drugs. They do know that she has issues but they don't know what they are. **

**It was really hard to right this chapter so I hope you like it. Please read and review!**

_(Bella's pov)_

We had been waiting for fifteen minutes when Leanne got a call from Charlie. ' He's running late so he won't be able to pick us up for another hour. He said to go to the café that's near here and he'll pick us up from there.'

Once we got there Leanne went to order while me and Chester found a table. We had just sat down when I felt something pour down my back. I jumped out of my seat and faced the waiter who had just spilt water down me. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and a boyish shaped face. He looked about the same age as me. He had obviously just tripped over as there were glasses on the floor. 'Why don't you watch where you're going!' I shouted at him. Chester grabbed my shoulder and whispered for me to calm down. The boy turned red and started stuttering apologies. Leanne made her way over to me just as I opened my mouth to shout at him again. She stood in front of me and said, ' I'm sure it was an accident Bella.' She looked at the boy and apologised to him before sitting down in the seat next to mine. She calmly asked me to sit down as she knew that shouting at me would only make me more angry. I ignored her and continued to glare at the boy as he started to pick up the glasses that he dropped. Chester took my hand and pulled me back round to face the table. I slowly sat down aware that some people were still staring. A lady came over with our drinks and quickly walked away once she had put them on the table, probably afraid that I would start shouting at her. I reached out to pick up my drink when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out my pocket and looked at who it was. I stood up quickly and both Leanne and Chester looked at me. 'Toilet ' I muttered without taking my eyes of the phone. I rushed to the toilets and locked myself in a cubicle. I sunk to the floor as I read who it was from. It was Phil.

_Bella,_

_I'm angry and to be honest a little shocked that you thought you could run away from me and well, you know how I am with my temper and I'm sad to say that it was your mother that was punished and it's because of you. Now it's not fair that you get to leave while your mother has to stay here. But it doesn't matter as it won't be for much longer. I want you to come home Bella. If you don't, well lets just say that it's your mother that's going to suffer. I'll be waiting. _

I snapped my phone shut and stood up before punching the wall. I barely acknowledge the pain in my fist as I unlocked the door and walked out the toilets. I didn't know what I was going to do. I could hardly tell Leanne and Chester why I was so angry. I went to go back to the table when I saw a man sitting there with Leanne and Chester. I could only see the back of his head but that was enough. This must be him. Charlie. It looked like they were distracted which meant that I could easily walk out of here without being noticed. I quickly walked towards the door and without looking back I stepped outside. I looked at phone which was still in my hand. I felt the anger corse through me once again. I threw my phone at the wall before turning and running down the street.

_(Chester's pov) _

I abruptly turned around when I heard the shop door slam. I knew something wasn't right with Bella. I looked at Leanne and she nodded before getting up to go and find Bella. She walked into the toilets and came back out within seconds. 'She's gone.' I stood up quickly and walked towards the door. I was soon follwed by Leanne and Charlie. I walked outside and stopped when I felt my foot tread on something. I looked at what it was. A phone. Bella's phone. Leanne noticed what I was looking at and told Charlie to go check the hospital to see if Bella had gone there. He nodded at her instructions and got into his car. Once he had driven off she turned to me. 'We need to find her fast. She could be hurt and we don't know how bad she was before she left.' We went our separate ways, calling for Bella. We kept in contact and Charlie called us to say that Bella wasn't at the hospital. He offered to get some police officers to look for her as well and Leanne reluctently agreed. We both knew it wouldn't be good if a stranger found her but it had been an hour since Bella left and we knew that we needed to find her soon before it got even more serious.

We had been looking for 2 hours when Charlie said he needed to go home as Emmett would be home soon. After Charlie had left me and Leanne decided to meet up again and try to come up with places she could be. We had just started talking about possible places when her phone rang. It was the hospital saying Bella was there. We pulled up at the hospital and quickly walked in and up to the front desk. Behind it was middle aged woman with blonde hair. She looked up from her work and Leanne spoke to her. ' We're looking for Isabella Swan. We got a phone call saying she was here.' A male voice spoke before the woman could. ' Bella Swan? I'm Dr. Cullen and I'm her doctor so if you'll follow me I'll take you to her room.' We followed him silently and he lead us into a room. Leanne spoke first. ' How bad is she?' He looked up from his chart. 'We think she may have broken a few of her knuckles and her wrist and she will need a few stitches but we'll know what her injuries are for sure once the results of the X-rays get back. If you would like to take a seat she will be back in a few minutes' We nodded and sat down in the chairs that were in the room. A few minutes later Bella walked in. She looked at me and I jumped out of my seat and went to her. I hugged her gently and after a few seconds she returned it. We broke apart and Bella went to sit on the bed while I returned to my seat. Leanne gave Bella a small smile which she didn't return. ' Bella, how are you feeling?' She sighed before answering. ' Ok, I guess. I mean I'm not as angry as I was.' That was when I really looked at her. She looked awful. Her eyes were a dark brown, something at usually happens when she's furious, one of her arms had scratch marks down it, which was bleeding, one of her wrists where swollen and her knuckles were swollen and bleeding. She was sweating and shaking slightly. I was about to ask her what happened but Dr. Cullen came in. 'Well Bella it looks like you've broken your wrist and a few of your knuckles. Your cuts also need to be cleaned and a few of them will need stitches.' He sat on a chair next to her and started to clean her wounds. She flinched slightly but other then that showed no signs of it hurting her. He gave her a few stitches for the cuts on her arm and a few for the cuts on her knuckles. Once he was done he put plaster on her lower arm and a splint on her other arm to help her knuckles heal. As soon as he was finished she jumped up. I quietly laughed at her eagerness to go. She hates hopsitals. 'I'll make an appointment for you to come back in a few weeks.' Dr Cullen said. She nodded and walked out the room. I followed her while Leanne stayed behind to talk to him.'Ready to meet your Dad and brother?' I asked her. 'I guess.' She mumbled while she leaned onto my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we started to walk to the entrance. We were soon joined by Leanne who gave Bella a weird look. I looked at her confused but she shook her head. ' I'll tell you later' she whispered so Bella wouldn't hear. I nodded.

'Let's go then.' Leanne started to walk and with a sigh we both followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so firstly I want to apologise for not updating for ages. But my exams have now finished so I have a lot more time to write. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**This chapters more about Bella and her mental state.**

**I hope you like this chapter!! Please review and tell me what you think.**

I listened to the unsteady pounding of my heart as I ran, trying to keep my anger at bay. But I knew it was a matter of time before I let go. I hated showing anger. Or any emotion. It made you vunerable. Made you weak. I could almost hear Phil sneering at me in my head. Laughing at me. I ran faster, towards the nearby forest. I refused to show my rage to people. It just gave them an opportunity to hurt me. I've been hurt too much already. Of course I wouldn't admit that to anyone. Not even Leanne. Not even Chester. I tried to focus on the forest I was running towards, to distract me from the anger that threatened to escape. I reached the trees. Blackness.

I used to be afraid of the darkness, a fear that Phil used to enjoy while tormenting me. But now I learned to embrace it. Darkness was where I belonged. I could hear them laughing at me. Pointing at me. Whispering about me. I tried escape them from running through the trees. But they followed me. Everywhere. Reminding me I was never alone. Sweat was dripping from my face. Something grabbed my leg, pulling me down. I fell hard landing on tree roots. I refused to show them that it hurt knowing that they would laugh at my weakness. They started dragging me across the harsh, uneven floor. My body was moving across tree roots, which were sinking into my skin but I still refused to show the pain. The bottom of my jumper got caught on a root, it made its way up my chest and it left me. Abandoned me. I could see it as I was being dragged away. At least it could escape. I was trapped. I was stuck forever in darkness and although I could go out into the light and interact with people darkness was where I belonged. Just like Phil said.

I suddenly stopped. I quickly sat up, tucking my knees into my chest and wrapping my arms around them tightly. I could hear the sniggering. I looked around but they were always just out of sight but never out of my mind. I started muttering to myself under my breathe 'you'll be ok,' I chanted over and over again. I closed my eyes. I could still hear the laughter, the whispers. They were all around me. Filling up my mind. I carried on chanting getting louder and louder as the whispers and laughter got closer and closer. I opened my eyes and looked around. The black shadows were all around me.

They never went away until they got some reaction out of me. They stepped closer still, making me feel overwhelmed, smothered, I backed away until I hit the tree. They followed until I was pressed up against the tree. They bent down. I could see their sneering faces. Their hate-filled eyes. Their disgust showed clearly on their faces. It was the same way Phil looked at me. It was the look that always haunted me, even when I was sleeping. Their hands reached out and I knew what was coming. They wanted me to show my weakness. They wanted me to react and they wouldn't stop until I did. Their hands reached down and clawed at my skin. Their nails dug deep into my flesh. I screamed in pain. Their sneers became more pronounced. I started to shake violently. Sweat still running its way down my face.

They started to back away, sinking back into the shadows of the trees, until the next time. I knew they would come back. They always did. I quickly scrambled up and ran through the trees. I could tell they were watching me. But for now I was safe. They never attacked more then once. I made my way quickly to the edge of the trees, stumbling often. I ran out and into the middle of the road that was just in front of the trees, trying to distance myself from the shadows. I could still hear them whispering.

In the distance I heard a car screech and slowly looked around. A black Mercedes a slammed to a hault right in front of me. I heard them roar with laughter. I flinched and sank to the ground. I heard a door slam and heavy footsteps come towards me. I started to shake, muttering to myself. Someone bent down in front of me and tilted my head up towards them. 'Are you ok?' A deep voice asked. I looked at him. He had green eyes and blonde hair. 'Make them stop,' I whispered, 'Please just make them stop.' He looked confused. 'Make who stop?' 'Please just make them stop' I muttered over and over. He seemed to look in my eyes, before lifting me from the ground. He put me down, on something soft before shutting me in. I was alone once again before he opened another door. He sat down and started to speak, 'I'm Dr. Cullen it's ok,' he reassured me, 'I'm taking you to the hospital.' I didn't respond to him. I just kept muttering the same thing over and over. 'What do you see?' he asked me. I stopped muttering and stared straight ahead. 'Black shadows, they're always with me, even when I can't see them they're still there.' He didn't respond so I went back to my muttering. 'How long have they been with you?' He finally asked. 'They're always with me, always whispering, laughing, pointing at me.' He opened the got out leaving me again and came round to my door.

He opened it and lifted me again. He carried me through a room and I noticed everyone staring at me, looking anxious. I could hear the laughter from them faintly. He put me down on what looked like a bed and asked me for my name. 'Bella,' I whispered. He told me he would be back in the minute and that a nurse would come in to see me. I was hardly aware of anything. I was too busy muttering to myself. 'I'm nurse Perkins,' a light voice said. I stopped my muttering and looked at her. 'If it's ok I'm just going to check out your injuries.' I nodded. I couldn't hear the laughter anymore and I was instantly relieved. They had gone. For the time being. I didn't pay attention to her, but I still felt her touch my arms, my wrist, my knuckles. At one point it felt like something stung me but by the time I looked I was sure I was just imagining it.

'I think you'll need an x-ray,' she said, 'I'll be back in the minute to take you down.' I nodded and just continued staring at the wall. I couldn't help but think how bad this time had been. I hadn't been as bad before. I wondered how much worse it could get and shuddered at the thought. Dr. Cullen came in and saw me shudder. He frowned and looked into my eyes again. I looked down, afraid of what he might see. 'Nurse Perkins will be back in the minute and she'll take you down to be x-rayed. I've just called Leanne. She and Chester will be here soon.' I nodded and got off the bed as Nurse Perkins stepped into the room. 'I'll take you down now,' she said gently while carefully taking my arm and leading me down to the room. After I was x-rayed I walked back to the room. Chester jumped up and rushed towards me, swallowing me in a hug. It took a few seconds for me to react but I hugged him back. We broke apart and I went to sit back on the bed while he went back to his chair. I saw Leanne smile at me but I couldn't bring myself to return it. 'Bella, how are you feeling?' She asked. I sighed before answering. I was going to have to lie. There was no way I could ever tell her or Chester what happened. Or maybe I could say half of the truth. 'Ok, I guess. I mean I'm not as angry as I was.' I noticed Chester staring at me. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Dr. Cullen. I was relieved.

If he had asked what happened I'm not sure what I would have said. 'Well Bella it looks like you've broken your wrist and a few of your knuckles. Your cuts also need to be cleaned and a few of them will need stitches.' He sat down next to me, before I could respond, and started to clean my wounds. I tried to stop myself from showing how much it hurt but I couldn't stop myself from flinching slightly. I heard an echo of Phils laughter in my head reminding me of how he used my weakness against me. Dr Cullen had just finished putting a splint on my arm so I jumped up. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. I heard Chester laugh quietly and sent a glare his way. He knew how much I hated hospitals. 'I'll make an appointment for you to come back in a few weeks.' Dr Cullen said. Great I would be coming back. I nodded and walked out the room before he could stop me.

I heard Chester following me.'Ready to meet your Dad and brother?' He asked. Am I ready to meet new people and let them into my lives when there's a good chance that they'll hurt me? 'I guess.' I mumbled while I leaned onto my shoulder. I knew I had to take that chance. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we started to walk to the entrance. We were soon joined by Leanne, who waited a moment before speaking, 'Let's go then.' Leanne started to walk and with a sigh we followed her.

I could feel the anger inside of me shimmering, waiting for a opportunity to escape.

**So I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review and tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate it :)**

**Also please vote on my poll whether you want this to be a JasperXBella story or a EdwardXBella or maybe even a ChesterXBella- though I don't think that would be great because they're better as friends**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't update sooner I wanted to add more to this chapter and i did. This is about 9 pages long which really shocked me lol. So this is a really long chapter. The chapters to come should be longer like this as well. **

**The chapter starts where the other chapter left off, with Bella, Chester and Leanne leaving the hospital to go to Charlies. **

(Bella POV)

Chester sat in the back with me and held my hand, knowing I was nervous. I could see Leanne looking at me through the windshield mirror. Sometimes she looked at me with a weird expression and sometimes it was with a worried expression. She knew something I didn't want her to know. She must. It would explain the way she was looking at me. I tried to ignore it but it was getting more and more difficult. I was starting to get frustrated and I could feel my face turning into a frown. She stopped looking at me so maybe she realised I noticed her doing it.

How could she have found out? The doctor could have told her. But then the doctor didn't really seem sure of what I was talking about or what was happening. I sighed. It didn't really matter how she found out what did matter was whether or not she would tell people. I'm just moving in with Charlie and Emmett today. How would they react when she tells them there's something really wrong with me? Would they hit me like Phil did whenever I did something wrong? **(A/N she didn't really do anything wrong but Phil didn't like what she did)**

Leanne pulled up at a white house. It was quite big and of course it was near a forest, just like every place was in Forks. A police cruiser was parked in the driveway. Leanne got out the car and so did Chester. I was more reluctant. Chester held his hand out for me to take and I did. I held onto it tightly as I stepped out the car. We walked around to the boot and lifted our suitcases out. I heard the door of the house opening but I was looking at the floor. I wasn't ready to have Charlie hate me yet so I was trying to avoid looking at him. Chester whispered something and pulled me into the house, carrying my suitcases. He took me upstairs and stopped at a door. 'I think this is your bedroom,' he said while opening the door. 'Yeah it's definitely yours,' he chuckled. He walked into the room and pulled me in with him. I looked around and was both shocked and disgusted. It was weird at the same time I loved it and hated it.

The walls were different colours. Two of the walls were a dark purple while the other two were a lighter purple. There was a massive white wardrobe in one corner of the room. The bed was in the middle of the room, with purple and white bedding, and there was some drawers on the right hand side of it. There were a few pictures with flower patterns on the wall above my bed. I liked the dark purple but I hated the white. I belonged with the dark not the light. This room just wasn't me. Chester placed my stuff down and sat on my bed pulling me with him. He hugged me, 'It'll be ok. Me and Leanne are here for you whenever things get to much ok?' I nodded. This is what I loved about Chester, he didn't know everything that had gone on in my life but he knew enough to know that I can't deal with much more.

'Do you want me to leave you to get unpacked?' I shook my head. I didn't trust myself alone. Not after what just happened. I was scared of being here, in Charlie's house, as well and I think he could see that. He nodded and helped me start to unpack everything.

Leanne came up halfway through us unpacking. 'You guys ok?' she asked while looking at me. I nodded, not really in the mood to speak. She studied my face for a few more seconds before turning to Chester. 'Your suitcases are already in your room,' She told him. 'Thanks,' he nodded. She turned at went to leave but stopped in the doorway. 'Just call me if you need any help.' I noticed how she looked at Chester when she said that. Why would Chester need help? Unless she was talking about me. If I got angry Chester may not be able to calm me, but she's never said anything to him about it before. Well at least not in front of me. But you've never admitted to being attacked by black shadows to anyone before, a voice inside my head said.

We heard a car pull up to the house and seconds later a door close. A booming voice filled the house. I huddled closer to Chester and he put an arm around my waist. I was getting really scared of meeting Charlie and Emmett now. If they didn't like me I didn't know what I would do.

A few minutes later we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Leanne came into the room. She knelt down in front of me. 'Are you ready to meet Charlie and Emmett? They really want to meet you especially Emmett,' She asked softly. She saw my apprehensive expression. 'Me and Chester will be by your side the whole time,'She said. I nodded and stood up. Chester and Leanne followed my actions. Leanne walked to the door and I followed her slowly. I was really nervous about meeting them. Chester gave my hand a squeeze and followed me out the door. I walked down the stairs, nervousness running through my body. We got to the bottom and I stopped. Leanne noticed and she turned to me. 'It'll be ok. I'll be here, so will Chester.' I ignored her. It didn't matter who was there. Phil still hit me sometimes when Renee was there. So why would Leanne's and Chester's presence and stop Charlie or Emmett from hitting me if I made them angry?

Chester pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around my waist. I returned the gesture and wrapped my arms around him. 'Ok, I'm ready,' I whispered. 'You sure? We could always leave it a couple of hours so you can feel more relaxed,' Leanne whispered back. I nodded. If I didn't do it know I never would. I was strong. If I could deal with the abuse from Phil, I could deal with the abuse from them.

Leanne stepped into the front room and I slowly followed her. My arms were still wrapped around Chester and his were still wrapped around me. He squeezed me lightly in encouragement. I stopped slightly behind Leanne.

Emmett was HUGE. He had short curly brown hair, the same colour as mine and he had chocolate brown eyes, like me and he had a massive grin on his face. His shirt barely contained his muscles. Charlie was smaller then Emmett. He had his arms crossed across his chest, but he too was smiling. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, the same colour as me and Emmett's. Emmett broke the silence first. 'Hey Bella, I'm Emmett,'he boomed. I gave a small smile. If he hit me it would probably hurt a hell of a lot more then when Phil did, I thought. I shuddered slightly but no-one except Chester noticed. He tightened his grip on me. 'I'm Charlie,' Charlie said quietly.

I gave him a small smile as well which he returned. 'Well Bella, I hope you don't mind but we've decided to order pizza. I'm not that good at cooking and neither is Emmett,' I saw Emmett frown when Charlie said that, 'and we didn't think you would want to go out to eat,' he said. I smiled appreciatively. 'That's fine,' I mumbled. Chester pulled my towards the two seater and sat me down with him, while Emmett, Charlie and Leanne sat on the other sofa. 'You okay Bella?' Chester whispered. 'Yeah, thanks for being there with me,' I whispered back, quietly so no-one else but Chester would be able to hear. 'I'd anything for you Bella, you're my best friend.' I smiled and let my head rest of his shoulder. I saw Emmett looking at us but ignored him and concentrated on the TV screen.

The pizza came and we were watching a movie, while munching on pizza. Well I wouldn't say munching was the write word. I only ate a few pieces as I wasn't really hungry, Emmett was just literally shoving piece after piece into his mouth, Leanne was just eating normally as was Chester, but Charlie was eating the pizza like Emmett was. I guess they really were related. Emmett noticed me staring at him with a bit of disgust on my face. 'What?' he asked. I just chuckled quietly and Chester looked surprised. I wasn't usually that good with strangers. I felt more at home here, I felt more safe. Although I knew it would be a matter of time before the feeling of safety left my body.

(Leanne's POV)

I watched as Chester lead Bella into the car. I got in the car myself and started the engine, thinking over what had said. I glanced at her in the windshield mirror. I noticed that her eyes were lighter then they had been. I could see the conflict in her eyes, whether she noticed it or not it was going on inside of her. I kept glancing at her through the mirror. Her eyes were continuously getting lighter. Anger was also becoming the most dominant emotion in her eyes. Her jaw tightened. I stopped looking at her, afraid of what I might see. I parked in road, near Charlies cruiser. I stepped out and noticed that she didn't want to get out. Chester helped her out and we went to the boot. I helped unload the bags and I noticed that Charlie came out. I quickly glanced at Bella and noticed she looked uncomfortable. I looked a Chester and he nodded before whispering something to Charlie and leading Bella inside the house. Charlie looked at me, 'So she's ok then?' He asked apprehensively. 'Yes,' He sighed in relief, 'For now at least,'I finished. He looked at me uncertainly. 'What do you mean?' he asked hesitantly. 'I need to speak to you and Chester together. It'll be easier.' He nodded and picked up some of the bags. The house was nice and I hoped that Bella could finally be happy here. She hasn't been happy for ages and over the years I've watched her become more and more distant from everyone around her. We took the suitcases upstairs to mine and Chester's rooms, and then went back downstairs to the living room, wanting to give Bella and Chester some space.

'What day does Bella and Chester start at school?' I asked. Hopefully it'll be enough time for her to settle and recover from this incident.

'In a weeks time,'he replied, 'I hope that's enough time for them to get settled in.'

'It should be. I'm going to be sticking close to her for now, she needs to recover from today and I don't know how long that'll take,'I sighed. I didn't even know if she could recover from today.

'Me and Emmett will help in anyway we can,' Charlie rushed.

'I think the best way you can help is to try and treat her how you normally would, but maybe tone it down a little and give her space. Renee never told me exactly what she's been through and whenever I asked she just changed the subject straight away, so I don't really know what's wrong with her or how she'll react to you two,' I told him.

'Renee did that with me, when she called me to ask if Bella could stay with me she never gave a direct reason, or one that was believable. I always thought that she and Renee had a good life, especially when Renee married Phil her and Bella always seemed so happy,' he sighed.

'Did you speak to Bella often?' I asked, curiously.

'Not really. Renee called me once a month and told me how Bella was but whenever I asked if I could speak to Bella she always said she was busy so I just took that as Bella never wanted to speak to me. I stopped trying to speak to her after a while. Emmett was also effected. Renee only stayed on the phone for a few minutes so she never had the chance to speak to Emmett. I know it upset him that he's mother wouldn't speak to him but he's always covered it up and I didn't want to make him more upset by talking about it,' he said, 'Emmett's just so pleased that Bella's come to stay, I don't think I've seen him so happy.'

This is one thing I was afraid of. 'We'll have to talk to him before he meets Bella,' I said.

Charlie frowned. 'Why?'

'Well if he gets carried away when he meets her…' I trailed off. Charlie sighed and then nodded.

'I'm going to go up there and check on them,' I said to Charlie while standing up. I walked up the stairs and went to Bella's room. I listened outside for a second, making sure I wasn't interrupting. All I could hear were drawers closing, things being moved around. So I guess they're still unpacking. I walked into the room.

'You guys ok?' I asked while looking at Bella. She looked calmer then what she was at the hospital. Her eyes had gone back to the chocolate brown they usually are- like said they would.

Her eyes and body language seemed to show her fear. She usually manages to block her emotions from showing through her body language and it's usually only her eyes that give her emotions could only see them if you were good at reading them.

She nodded, I guess she was either too scared to speak, which is unlike her or she was still effected from earlier. I studied her face for a few more seconds before turning to Chester. 'Your suitcases are already in your room,' I told him. 'Thanks,' he nodded. I turned to leave but stopped when I got to the doorway. 'Just call me if you need any help,' I looked at Chester while I said this, trying to communicate with him to keep a close eye on Bella. I saw him nod but the action was so small Bella wouldn't notice. I walked downstairs and back into the living room.

'How are they doing up there?' Charlie asked.

'Well Bella seems calm enough and after what happened earlier I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or bad. Chester's helping her unpack at the moment,'I said. He nodded.

'When is Emmett getting home?' I asked.

'He should be back in a few minutes. He went to Rosalie's when I told him that Bella was missing. He wanted to help but I convinced him not to. I wasn't sure how Emmet would be if he found Bella ,' He mumbled.

I nodded, glad that he told Emmett not to help.

We sat in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes. I think, by Charlie's expressions, that he was thinking about Bella. His expression changed from being happy, to concerned, to worried, to panicked. I wonder what he was thinking.

I was trying to think of what I could say to Emmett. I had to be careful. I needed to tell him about trying not to be overbearing with Bella, but without telling him what said, which would be hard because he's going to want to know what's wrong with his sister. With Charlie and Chester it was simpler. I had to tell them. Charlie needed to know as it was his daughter and I'm going to need his help to take care of her and Chester needed to know because he was Bella's best friend and she needed him with her so he has to know what's wrong with her.

I heard a car pull into the drive-way.

'Emmett's home,' Charlie muttered.

I heard the front door opened and then close. I heard heavy footsteps, bound to the living room. A large man, with brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a huge grin bounced into the room. This must be Emmett. Even if I hadn't known he was Bella's brother I would have figured it out straight away. He had the same shade of brown hair, the same eyes and even the similar grin, which Bella hardly used.

'Where's Bella?' He boomed. I heard Charlie sigh.

'Emmett sit down, please. We need to speak to you,' He said in such a serious voice, I wasn't surprised that the big grin that was on his face was immediately wiped off.

He sat down, 'What's wrong? Has something happened to her?' He asked in a panicked voice. I left Charlie to reply. I thought it best that I would only speak to him when it was necessary. Charlie could do the rest as he knows how Emmett will react.

'Bella's fine at the moment,' Charlie responded. Emmett's relief spread all over his face. Then he realised what Charlie had said. 'What do you mean at the moment?'

Charlie looked at me.

'Well Bella's been through a lot today and now she's going to meet you and Charlie and it's going to be very difficult for her. And well we're not sure how she's quite going to react yet,' I said.

'Which means that you're going to have to be careful around her. You can't just run around here giving her hugs. You need to be aware that she has got problems with meeting new people and it's going to be hard to settle in okay,' Charlie added.

Emmett nodded seriously.

'Well when do we get to meet her?' He asked quietly. Charlie looked at me again.

'I'm going to go up and see if she's ready to meet you now. If she's not then I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until she is. We don't want to push her over the edge,' I said. They both nodded with a rather sad look.

I went back up the stairs to Bella's room. I still wasn't sure if this was such a good idea, maybe we should wait until morning so Bella can just deal with what happened today. But then if she bumped into them in the morning or during the night even, I'm not sure that she would handle it well.

I stepped into Bella's room. Chester had his arm around her waist and she was huddled into him. She was scared, which made me rather worried. She tries her hardest to block people away from her emotions and seeing her fear so obviously made me worried. I tried to ignore it and I knelt down in front of her.

'Are you ready to meet Charlie and Emmett? They really want to meet you especially Emmett,' I asked softly. I saw her and Chester's apprehensive expression although I ignored Chester's.

'Me and Chester will be by your side the whole time,'I said reassuringly. She nodded and stood up. Chester and I stood up as well. I walked to the door, wanting to get this over with. I could hear Bella and Chester following me slowly.

I was getting more and more nervous about Bella meeting them. I could hear Bella and Chester coming down the stairs and I stopped myself from making them go back up.

They got to the bottom and I heard them stop. I turned around to face them.

'It'll be ok. I'll be here, so will Chester.'I tried to tell her. She ignored me though and I could see the fresh fear in her eyes. I was really unsure about her meeting them now, although I didn't show it. Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow. I watched as Chester pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. She wrapped her arms around him as well.

'Ok, I'm ready,' She whispered. Doubt flooded through me. I was going to be sure she wanted to do this before letting her meet them.

'You sure? We could always leave it a couple of hours so you can feel more relaxed,'

I whispered back.

She nodded and she looked determined. I sighed mentally. Well here it goes, I thought to myself. If anything happens-anything at all- me and Chester will take her from the room. We can't risk her getting worse. I stepped into the front room and I could hear her following me. She stopped when she was a few centimetres behind me.

Emmett broke the silence first. 'Hey Bella, I'm Emmett,'he boomed. I watched as Bella gave him a small smile. Well so far so good, I thought. I can still see the fear in her eyes and it intensified slightly once he spoke but it went back down soon afterwards. I noticed Chester tighten his grip on her, which may be the reason she relaxed a bit.

'I'm Charlie,' Charlie said quietly clearly not wanting to upset her. She managed to give him a small smile as well which he returned. 'Well Bella, I hope you don't mind but we've decided to order pizza. I'm not that good at cooking and neither is Emmett,' I saw Emmett frown when Charlie said that, 'and we didn't think you would want to go out to eat,' he said. She smiled appreciatively. 'That's fine,' She mumbled. I was slightly surprised that she spoke but pleased at the same time.

Chester pulled her towards the two seater and she sat down with him, while Emmett, Charlie and me settled on the other sofa. I saw Chester and Bella whispering. I noticed that Emmett was also watching them while Charlie turned his head away as an attempt to give them more privacy. The pizza came and we watched a movie while eating. Bella hardly ate anything and when she was eating she was taking small bites. This was normal behaviour for her though. I saw her staring at Emmett with a bit of disgust showing on her face.

'What?' he asked. She just chuckled quietly and I was in shock. She never laughed. It was really weird that when she decided to it was at her brother, who she was scared of and who she hasn't seen in years. Chester shared the same look of surprise.

After a few more minutes she started to yawn.

'Bella I think it's time you went to bed,'I said. She nodded reluctantly and stood up. She mumbled a quick 'night' which me, Charlie and Emmett returned. She went upstairs and Chester followed. He came down a few minutes later which shocked me. He looked a little shocked as well.

'She told me to come back downstairs, with everyone else. She didn't want me to be stuck with her,' He said. Wow that's a first. She and Chester were always together. Whenever she was scared, angry or unhappy he was always there. There has to be something wrong, I thought to myself. Emmett interrupted my thoughts though by standing up.

'Well I think I'm gonna go to bed as well. School tommorrow,' he muttered before trapsing upstairs. I heard the closing of his bedroom door and turned to Chester and Charlie. Well now it's time to tell them what I know.

(Bella's POV)

I yawned and Leanne told me I should get to bed. I nodded but only because I knew it was time again. I was shaking lightly, not enough that Chester noticed. I mumbled 'night' to everyone, which they returned. It was odd. That never happened back home, even before started drinking. Chester followed me upstairs to my room. 'It's ok. You can go back down with everyone else. You don't want to be stuck with me all the time,'I told him.

'It's ok, I don't mind staying with you,'he replied.

'No really go downstairs, I want you to,' I said, trying to keep my voice under control. I was starting to sweat and shake more heavily.

'If your sure,' he said.

'I'm positive,'I said quickly, trying to get him to move. He looked at me for a few more seconds before leaving. I sighed in relief when I heard him walk downstairs and I quickly rushed to close the door. I stood with my back against it so no-one would be able to get in. I quickly searched through my pockets and pulled out the small bag. I quickly fumbled trying to open it so I could get the relief and the high I loved. I poured some of the white substance onto my hand and took it. My body relaxed as the effects took place.

I felt the relief flood through me. I heard someone come up the stairs and quickly put the bag back into my pocket. I heard a door close nearby and sighed in happiness. I glided around my bedroom getting ready for bed. I pulled on my pajamas and collapsed onto my bed in a fit of giggles. I couldn't stop laughing and didn't stop for a while. Once the laughter died down I started to panic. I rushed through my pile of clothes and found my jacket. I searched the pockets, getting more and more panicked when I couldn't find it. I pulled it out and sighed. I quickly put them in my underwear draw, at the bottom, knowing no-one would look in there. I went into a fit of giggles again, which I tried to smother when I heard more people coming up the stairs. I dove into my bed and covered myself with the covers. I heard my door open. They stood there for a few seconds before switching the light out and basking me in darkness. Home. The door closed and I burst into laughter. I fell out of my bed I was laughing so much. Suddenly my laughter stopped. I heard something near me, whispering and laughing. I stood up and ran to the light switch. I flipped it so the lights were back on. The light would save me _this _time.

(Leanne's POV)

I thought about how to start but Chester started it for me.

'What did you need to talk to me about?' He asked.

' It's about what told me,'I said. Charlie's face turned to panic.

'I thought you said that she was alright,'he said. I nodded.

'And she is physically. Well apart from the scratches, broken wrist and the few broken knuckles,' I repsonded.

'What do you mean physically?' Chester asked. I sighed as I recounted what told me.

(Flashback)

_Bella jumped up and left the room and Chester quickly followed her. turned to me. 'Can I talk to you for a moment?' He asked. I nodded confused to what he wanted to talk about. He's treated her injuries so what would her need to talk about? Unless they're more serious then he let on. 'It's Bella,' He sighed. _

'_What about her?' I asked nervously. _

_He looked at her chart. 'Did she tell you what happened to her?' I shook my head. _

'_I almost hit her with my car,' I gasped and he looked ashamed, 'I was just driving along the road and she came running out of the forest, I stopped just in time. I got out and went to check if she was ok. She kept muttering 'Make them stop' over and over again. When I asked her who 'they' were she wouldn't answer and she just carried on muttering it. That's when I looked at her eyes properly. They were dark and dilated. I noticed that she had loads of scratches and cuts so I bought her here. She was still muttering the same thing but her eyes looked better. I noticed they were lighter and less dilated. We then checked out her injuries. As you know some of her knuckles were broken and so was her wrist. We noticed that the angle that would have caused them to break like that would have be obtained by hitting something. Something big and heavy. I also noticed while I was cleaning her scratches that they matched the size of her nails,' he finished. _

'_So what you're saying that she did that to herself? That she scratched herself?' I asked in a disbelieving voice. _

_He frowned. 'Yes I do believe that she gave herself them injuries,' he replied. I tried to reply but my mind was frozen. How could she have done that to herself? _Why _would she have done that to herself?_

'_What do you know about drugs?' He asked. _

'_Drugs?' I asked, unsure on whether he really said that. He nodded. 'Not a lot,' I admitted. _

_He nodded. 'Well the use of drugs can lead to paranoia, people can think they see things and they can think they harm them, but really it's all in their mind,' he explained. I couldn't understand why he was telling me this. 'I believe that Bella may have taken something which caused her to believe someone or something is after her,' he said. _

'_But her injuries…' I trailed off realising where he was going with this. _

'_I think she inflicted them herself. Does she have problems at home?' He asked rather relunctantly. _

'_I'm not sure. Renee never told me what effected her so badly,' I mumbled in reply. He nodded his head. _

'_I think you need to keep a close eye on her. I have a feeling what she's been through today won't be the worst of whats to come.' I was confused._

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Whatever happened to her today, I believe was the first sign of a breakdown,'He said. I was in shock. I knew that Bella had problems, but I didn't realise they were this bad._

'_A breakdown?,' I asked weakly. He nodded. _

(End of flashback)

Charlie was in shock and so was Chester but he seemed to gain control quickly.

'A breakdown? Are you sure?'He asked.

I nodded my head, 'It makes sense. I mean whenever Renee told us something bad had happened she always disappeared and now that I think about it she always came back with darker eyes, dilated eyes.'

Chester bought his hands to his face and let out a deep breath before leaning back into the sofa. 'Yeah. You're right,' He sighed, 'I can't believe we didn't see this sooner,'He said rather frustratedly.

'How were we supposed to know? And if we did how would we have dealt with it?' I asked softly.

Charlie came out of his trance.

'How are we going to deal with it now?'

'I really know,' I admitted, 'I think we should just treat her as normal and try to figure out what's been going on with her. We can't really help her until we've found out what's caused this to happen.'

They both nodded.

'Wait a minute. said she had taken something?' Chester asked.

I nodded.

'Well how long has she been taking drugs?' He asked. I didn't respond. I didn't know how long she had been taking them. I sort of felt like a failure. Renee came to me to help her daughter. Sure I was supposed to help her learn to control her anger but I should have picked up on her odd behaviour. Not that that was easy. She had always acted oddly. She didn't act like someone who _just_ had anger problems.

'_How_ did she get hold of them?' Charlie asked, breaking the silence that had seemed to settle over us.

I was about to answer when I heard high pitched giggling.

I looked at Chester and Charlie and noticed they had the same confused expression.

I walked up the stairs with Chester and Charlie following behind me.

'I think we should just go to bed and deal with this tomorrow,' I whispered. If we all went barging into her room it might make things worse not better. They nodded and turned towards their rooms. I walked further down the hallway to her bedroom and noticed her lights were still on. I opened her door quietly and looked in. She was laying in bed, twitching slightly. I sighed mentally. She had taken them again. I walked back out, turning off the light as I went, hoping that she thought that I didn't realise she was still awake. I walked into my bedroom and got ready for bed. Before I got in it I heard a loud bang. It sounded like someone fell over and the chances that it was Bella were extremely high. I sighed as I let sleep take over me. The next few weeks were going to be hard.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!!**

**At the moment this is going to be a Bella/Edward story but there's still time to vote for a diff pairing!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is such a small chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who have reviewed or have added this to their favourites and alerts.**

(Bella's pov)

I tossed and turned, unable to sleep. I gradually found myself coming down from my high. I hated this part. Unable to take it I kicked the covers off my bed and jumped up. I looked around my room, before creeping to the door and opening it. I snuck out into the dark hallway. I checked that no-one was around before walking out freely. I only made it a few steps before I heard whispers. I covered my ears and closed my eyes before taking another step, not wanting to stay so they could attack me. I tripped over something and flew into the wall. I stayed on the ground until I heard a door open and someone grab me. They set me up straight and turned me around to face them. It was Emmett. 'Are you ok Bella?' He asked, his face filled with concern. I felt a surge of giggles pass through me and I let a small one escape. He looked at me like I was crazy. I felt something trickle down my cheek. I stopped it and pulled my hand away from my face to examine it. In the light flooding through Emmett's door I noticed it was dark and shiny. Blood. I giggled again.

Emmett gasped and grabbed my arm before gently leading me into his room. I gulped. He was going to punish me. Had Phil taught me nothing? I knew I shouldn't wonder around when I wasn't wanted or needed. And worse then that is that I actually disturbed Emmett. I was my first day here and I was already irritating people. He sat me down on his bed and went into his shower room. Was he going to bring something out to hurt me with instead of using his own hands? I wasn't left long. He came back with a small box. He opened it and I flinched. He took several things out before closing it again and coming towards me so he was kneeling down in front of me. He reached out and I moved back. He frowned. 'Bella, I'm not going to hurt you,' he said. Like I could believe him. That's another thing Phil taught me. I could only trust myself and the few other people in my life that I actually cared about, Chester, Leanne and of course Renee. He tried to reach out again but I just moved further back. He looked so sad. 'Please Bella, I swear I won't hurt you,' he whispered. I have no idea why but I believed him. I nodded. He reached out and pushed my hair back. He picked up something that looked similar to a cloth. He wiped my forehead and cheek, removing the blood. He then picked up something else. He pressed it to my forehead and it stung. I flinched back and he quickly removed it before picking up and plaster and sticking it to my head.

He picked everything up and walked back into the bathroom as I looked around his room. He had photos across his wall. I stood up and walked to them to get a better look. The first picture I looked at was of Emmett and Charlie. I smiled. They looked so happy. At least Emmett didn't have to worry about being hit. I felt a slight edge of resentment. The resentment increased as I moved to look at the next picture. The picture was of Emmett and a beautiful, blonde haired girl, with blue eyes. He had his arms wrapped around her and they were smiling, while gazing into each others eyes. I wished someone would love me like that and protect me from the world. I knew Chester loved me. But he didn't love me in that way.

I moved my eyes to the next picture. It was of Emmett and the blonde haired girl but there were another four people in it. The boy standing next to Emmett had messy bronze hair and green eyes. He was really handsome and that was pronounced by the smile he had on his face. He had his arm around a small black, haired girl who was just as pretty as the blonde girl. Next to her was another girl. She had long light brown hair and she was smiling up and the guy to the right of her. He was just as handsome as the bronzed hair guy. He had honey blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked familiar and I realised that he looked a lot like the blonde haired girl Emmett was holding. They were obviously siblings.

Someone cleared their throat. I jumped and turned around to find Emmett standing behind me. He looked at the photo I was staring at. 'They're my friends,' he said proudly. He stepped forward until he was next to me. He pointed at the blonde haired girl. 'That's Rosalie,' he said, the love for her clear in his voice. He pointed to the bronze haired beauty next. 'And that's Edward,' he pointed to the black haired pixie-like girl, 'that's Alice,' he pointed to the brown haired girl next to her, 'and that's Angela and Jasper,' he finished. Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Jasper. What unusual names. I actually found myself wanting to know more about Emmett's life, which shocked me. I had only met him a few hours ago and I was already trusting him and it scared me. 'How long have you and Rosalie been going out?' I asked, surprising myself. I think I surprised him as well. He grinned though. 'We've been officially dating for two years,' he said proudly.

I wanted to know more about his friends. I looked back towards the photo. Perhaps sensing what I wanted he started to speak again. 'I've been friends with Jasper since I was five and then Edward became our friend when we were seven bringing Alice into our little group as well. Then Rosalie came into our group, you could say it was love at first sight,' he said while grinning like an idiot, ' and then lastly was Angela. She was knew at school a few years ago and we've been friends with her since her very first day,' he chuckled, clearly remembering something in the past. I envied him. At least he's had a good childhood, he has great friends, a beautiful girlfriend and he's had nothing to fear. He hadn't had to watch his mum get beaten by his step-dad. He didn't have to clear her up after one of her frequent beatings. He hadn't had to take beatings from his step-dad or had to put up with him taking everything good from his life. I felt the tears of years and years of pent-up emotion threaten to release itself. I abruptly walked out of his room and made my way back to my bedroom. I slammed my door shut and I slipped down it to the floor. I refused to let my emotions take charge of me. I've been able to keep them at bay so far. I can carry on doing it. I couldn't make myself vulnerable to Charlie or Emmett.

The rest of the night dragged on slowly. I could hear soft snores coming from the other rooms, however I couldn't sleep. I stayed wide awake, my thoughts taking me back to when I was living with Renee and Phil. Over and over again I had to watch the memory of Phil hitting Renee play in my mind. I closed my eyes but it wouldn't stop. I felt like screaming, but I kept it in. I heard noises around me, but I didn't move until I heard a soft knock on my door. I didn't answer it nor did I make any suggestion that I heard it. I heard footsteps move down the hallway. I made myself look at the clock that was on my chest of drawers. 7:30 it read. I heard another knock at my door. 'Bella?' Leanne's voice rung out. I got off the floor and slowly opened the door, not really noticing what I was doing.

She looked at me. I'm sure I looked awful and judging by the alarmed look she gave me I was right. She went to speak a few times but nothing came out of her mouth. I was started to get impatient. I'm sure she didn't just knock on my door to stare at me.'Do you want breakfast?' she asked. I wasn't particularly hungry but I didn't want to be on my own so I nodded before following her into the kitchen. I sat down next to Chester. He looked at me. 'What happened to your head?' He asked while reaching out to touch the plaster on my forehead. I just shrugged, aware that everyone was looking at me, including Emmett. Leanne set something down in front of me but I just ignored it. 'Are you ok Bella?' Leanne asked. I gave her a look. Did it look like I was ok? I felt the anger flare through me. Chester grabbed my hand and tried to soothe me. I stopped myself from shouting at her. Instead I just shrugged. 'You can go back to bed if you want and just have breakfast later,' she said. I just ignored her. There was no way I was going to stay on my own. It was silent for a few minutes before Emmett stood up. 'I've got to head to school. See ya,' he said waving to everyone. Everyone replied- apart from me.

(Emmett's pov)

I couldn't stand the silence. I had to get out of here. I stood up, 'I've got to head to school. See ya,' I waved to everyone. They all replied back. Well apart from Bella. My heart sank a bit at that. I wasn't expecting her to completely open up to me and act like siblings should, but I wasn't expecting her to be so emotionless either. It was like she was almost dead inside. She didn't let anyone see her emotions. It was unnerving. I walked to my car and started to drive to school, thinking about last night. I had heard a bang and went to go see what it was. I remember seeing Bella on the floor, with blood running down her face. I also remembered trying to clear her wound up. Every time she flinched, it hurt me. She was acting like I was going to hurt her and that hurt the most out of everything. I arrived at school and was greeted by all my friends. Alice of course was bouncing up and down, Edward was trying to control her- a waste of time if you ask me as she gets excited very easily.

Rosalie noticed my sadness, even though I tried to plaster a smile on my face. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek. 'What's wrong?' she asked. I just shrugged. I didn't really want to say anything. What was I supposed to say anyway? They all knew how happy and excited I was to finally meet Bella. She slipped her hand into mine and squeezed it. I gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand back. I can't believe how lucky I am to have her. She was gorgous and she was all mine. We walked back to the others who stayed a bit behind trying to give us some privacy. We joined them and that was when Alice pounced. 'Did you met her? What was she like? Do you think she likes shopping?' She was cut off by Edward, who quickly put his hand over her mouth to stop her chatter. 'Yes Alice I met her and no I don't know if she likes shopping,' I quickly said, getting ready for the next set of questions. 'How could you not know if she likes shopping? Didn't you ask her?' I didn't want to speak about Bella. Jasper noticed my reluctance to talk about her. 'Alice just leave it. Emmett will tell us everything when he's ready to,' he said. I gave him a grateful smile. 'Come on,' Rosalie murmured, 'Class will start in a few minutes. So we all traipsed into the building.

How was I supposed to tell them about Bella?

**Hope you all liked it! I decided to do Emmett's pov so we could see his thoughts about Bella. **

**I won't be able to write the next chapter yet as the poll is at a draw between Edward/Bella and Jasper/Bella so plz vote for which ever one you want. If no-one does I'll probs pick Jasper/Bella as I prefer that pairing. **

**I will close the poll on Saturday so plz vote!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages! If I'm honest, I've sorta got a writers block for this story. So I'm sorry if this chapters really crap!**

**Oh and btw this is going to be a Bella/Edward. Sorry to those who wanted a diff pairing!**

(Emmett's POV)

All my classes dragged on. People kept glancing at me. Well that's what you get when you tell everyone your sisters coming and then the day after your all depressed. I wasn't looking forward to lunch. It was the one time I couldn't escape from the questions the group would bombard me with. It soon came though. I found myself sitting between Rosalie and Jasper, as usual. Alice, Edward and Angela sat opposite. Alice was bouncing like usual and Edward was trying to calm her down. Rosalie was holding my hand in both of hers. She knew that something must be bothering me pretty bad for me to be like this. I looked down at my food in front of me and started to eat it slowly to give me something to do other then notice the sympathetic looks everyone was giving me. We ate in silence and I could tell that it was killing Alice. She was figeting more and more even though Edward was shooting her warning glances. She suddenly burst, 'When will we get to meet Bella?' She asked, while looking apologetic.

The others turned to look at me. I never did tell them there was something wrong with her after Dad had told me. I didn't think that she would be that bad. I just thought that maybe she had a bit of a trust issue or maybe that she was a little uneasy around strangers. I tried to act as normal as possible around Bella, apart from the 'bearhugs', but I could tell Dad knew it was killing me, the way she ended up. I knew it was killing him too. I don't understand how she could end up like that. What happened to her to make her like this? I thought she had a good childhood, she had Renee, Phil, Chester and whatever other friends she had. Obviously something happened for her to end up like this. I should have been there to protect her from whatever it was. It was my job as a brother. I realised I was going to have to answer them sometime. Might as well get it over with. I shrugged, 'I don't know, she needs to settle in and everything before meeting everyone,' I responded, aware that what I said didn't make that much sense as an excuse. Alice's face dropped. I could tell she really wanted to meet Bella, but I knew that if she was uncomfortable meeting me she would definitely be uncomfortable meeting Alice, at least I could control myself.

'When is she starting school?' Edward asked. I could tell what he was thinking. If she started school in a few days then she wouldn't have much time to settle before coming to school and being overwhelmed with people anyway so there wasn't a reason why they couldn't meet her. 'I think she starts in a week,' I replied. Everyone's eyes widened. 'A week?' Alice screeched. I nodded. 'You know we'll have to meet her before then?' Edward said. I nodded. Rosalie tightened her grip on my hand, as Alice went to say something, and shot her a look, 'It's up to Bella and Emmett when we meet her,' She snapped. I was grateful to her. I squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. She smiled up at me as we looked into each others eyes. The bell snapped us out of our world and we were bought back to the canteen. We stood up and dumped our food into the bin. I walked Rosalie to her lesson, still holding her hand. We stopped outside her classroom and I kissed her before she turned away from me to walk into her lesson. I started to walk to mine, glaring at everyone who was watching her. I knew that once Bella came here I would have my work cut out.

_(_Bella pov_)_

Sitting at the table watching Leanne, Chester and Charlie finish breakfast, I knew I wouldn't survive the day. Having Chester watching me subtly I could handle but watching Leanne's constantly worried face I couldn't handle. If she keeps glancing at me each minute throughout the day I think I will snap. I looked down at my still full plate. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Leanne watching me. My hand tightened around Chester's while my other hand gripped the edge of the table. Perhaps she noticed this or maybe she was satisfied with whatever she saw, well whatever the reason was she stopped looking at me. Which was a relief. I couldn't stand it when people watched me. It somewhat reminded me of my dark phases.

Charlie quickly left with a quick 'bye' and a wave. Then it was just me, Chester and Leanne. The silence was deafening. I figeted in my seat, uncomfortable with the silence. Leanne stood up and took our plates with her. She turned to me and Chester, 'If you guys want we can go out for a while?' I nodded, after thinking about being stuck in a house with Leanne and Chester's stares all day. I stood up and went upstairs to get ready, with Chester following behind me. I walked into my bathroom and looked around. I hadn't seen the bathroom yet and once again I didn't really like what I saw. It just wasn't me. I stepped into the shower and let the water rush over me. I quickly washed my hair using my strawberry shampoo and stepped back out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. Trying to avoid looking in the mirror and my dead-looking body, I left the bathroom and walked back into my room. I looked through my clothes and picked out my jeans, a plain black top and slipped them on. I threw my hair up into a pony tail and quickly pulled on my black hoodie. I felt something hard in the pocket. I pulled out a small silver phone. It was the phone my mother gave me before I left. I quickly checked to see if she had phoned or text me. I found nothing. I wasn't sure whether that was good or not. If she hadn't made contact that could be because she hadn't needed to yet. But it could also mean that she could be seriously hurt. I stopped my thoughts before they had a chance to effect me and put the phone back into my pocket. I heard Chester walking back down the stairs, so after pulling on my trainers I quickly walked after him down the stairs. Leanne was already down there, waiting for us. She smiled briefly before opening the door and walking outside. We followed after her.

Soon we found ourselves just walking around, past shops, homes and buildings. Leanne thought it would be a good idea to stop somewhere for lunch. I couldn't say that I agreed with her. Today was going to be one of _those _days. We found a small café and we ordered. Our food came quickly and I had the unpleasant task of forcing myself to eat it.

I jumped in surprise as I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate, I pulled it out and stood up. 'I'll be back in the minute,' I muttered before running outside. I took a deep breath before answering the phone.

'Bella?' My mum's panicked voice whispered.

'Mum,' I said, 'Are you ok? Has Phil hurt you?'

She chuckled weakly. 'I'm fine Bella, he hasn't hurt me anymore then usual.'

I didn't believe her. 'Then why has it taken you so long to call?'

'Because since you've gone Phil won't leave me alone. He thinks that I'll run away just like you have.'

'And why won't you?' I asked.

'Where am I supposed to go Bella?'

'Come here. To Forks. Charlie wouldn't mind I know it.'

She sighed. 'It's not that simple. He could find me so easily and I won't let him hurt you again.'

I was about to respond when she cut me off.

'Phil's coming. Just promise me that you won't come back no matter what he says to you. Promise me Bella.'

I didn't respond. What if he hurt her? I couldn't make that promise.

'Bella! Promise me!'

I crossed my fingers before responding, 'I promise,' I whispered.

She sighed in relief. 'Love you Bella.' She hung up before I had a chance to repsond.

I transped back into the café.

'You okay?' Leanne asked while her eyes searched for something.

'Yeah I'm fine,' I responded. It was the first honest answer I think I've ever had to that question. I was fine. I was relieved that Renee had finally called and I was happy to know that she was ok. Well for now at least.

(Emmett's pov)

It was nearing the end of the day and for the first time in my life I was dreading going home. I didn't want to have to see Bella. I love her, I want to protect her like a big brother should. But I hate seeing how broken, how dead she is.

'Emmett it's time to go,' Rose's soft voice whispered. She took my hand and guided me to stand up. We walked down the hall, and outside to my car. She reached up to kiss me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, never wanting to let go. 'What's going on with you Emmett?' she whispered in my ear.

'It's Bella,' I whispered back, I felt a tear trail down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly, not wanting anyone to see me crying. Rose pulled back and looked into my eyes. She touched my cheek. 'It'll be ok.'

I shook my head. 'It won't be. You haven't seen her. You don't understand.'

She looked at me for another second. 'Then let me see her. Let me understand.'

I looked at her for a minute. Her eyes never left mine. I could see the pain deep within them. She wants to know Bella. I've always talked to Rosalie about her. About me never being able to speak to her. Not being able to see her, not able to even write to her. She helped me get through all of that. Will she be able to get me through this?

I nodded and opened the car door for her. She sat down and I shut the door. I went over to the drivers side and got in, starting the car.

We didn't speak on the way home. We didn't need to. She held my hand the entire time, even when we got out and went inside the house she was still there holding my hand.

I called out to see if anyone was home. No-one responded.

'I guess everyone's out then,' I muttered.

I led Rosalie up to my room. She sat down crossed legged on my bed and gestured for me to join her. I chuckled.

I sat down opposite her and took her hands. She looked around my room and her eyes found the bloody cloth I cleaned Bella's cut with. She frowned. 'Did you hurt yourself?'

'No, Bella did,'I whispered. She looked back at me. 'What happened?'

'I don't really know. I was asleep when I heard this big bang from outside my door. I went and had a looked and I found Bella on the ground laughing, I lifted her up and she was bleeding. So I bought her in here and cleaned her cut up.'

I frowned at the memory. Why was Bella wondering around anyway? She was so afraid of me when I found her.

'Do you want to talk about her?' Rosalie asked.

'She's scared of me Rosie, me! I'm supposed to be her brother. I'm supposed to protect her. She's not supposed to be scared of me,' I whispered brokenly. She stroked my hand. 'She just needs time to get used to everything,' she said soothingly.

'It's not that. It's- I can't really explain it. It's like she's dead inside. The only people that she really speaks to is Leanne and Chester.'

She looked at me sympathetically. 'It'll get better I know it will. You just have to try Emmett.'

'What am I supposed to do?' I asked her, desperately.

'You just need to let her know that your there for her whenever she needs you. She needs to know that you care about her. I remember after what happened to me, I didn't want to put my emotions out there. I was scared someone was going to use them against me. If she is how you say she is then you need to make sure she knows you love her or she'll never truly accept you in her life.'

I squeezed her hands. I knew how hard it was for her to talk about her past. Then I really registered what she was saying. 'What you- you think that-that,'I stuttered, anger building up inside of me.

'No Emmett, I'm sure that that hasn't happened to her, but there are different kinds of abuse,' she said, while getting up. 'Where're you going?' I asked her.

She kissed my forehead, 'To get a drink,' she responded before walking from the room.

I thought about what she said. I would try and get Bella to see that she shouldn't be afraid of me. I would show her that I cared about her. That I would protect her against anything.

It was just doing that, that was going to be hard.

(Bella POV)

Leanne decided it would be best if we went home. She didn't want to push me too much. As if walking around aimlessly would do that. It may bore me to death but that's about it.

When we got there Emmett's car was there. I didn't mind Emmett. He was ok. It was weird because as much as I thought that he would hurt me I knew that he wouldn't. He's the only one apart from Leanne and Chester that makes me feel safe. I thought I would resent him after seeing those pictures of him and his friends but I don't. Instead I'm kind of glad that he didn't have to grow up like I did. I did wonder though how he would have dealt with everything if he was in my position. He probably would be able to protect Renee from Phil, something I've never been able to do.

Leanne had gone upstairs to change and Chester had gone outside to call his mum. I heard someone coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and she was tall and slim. It was the girl from the picture. Rosalie. She seemed to notice me.

'Oh I'm sorry you must be Bella,' she said as I raised my eyebrows, 'I'm Ros-

'Rosalie,' I finished. She looked at me questioningly, 'I saw a picture of you and Emmett told me who you were,' I explained. She nodded and looked away from me. She confused me. It was like she knew enough not to stare at me like I was some kind of freak, which most people do, but she also knew that I didn't particularly want anyone to talk to me.

She walked to the frige and took out a can of coke. I found myself staring at her. She seemed understanding and she had a caring face. I was suddenly grateful that Emmett had someone like that to care for him.

'Thanks,' I said to her. She looked at me in surprise, 'For what?' she asked curiously.

'For being with Emmett. I know from how he speaks of you that he cares greatly for you as you do for him. It's nice to know that he has people who care a lot for him,' I said.

She nodded and stepped closer towards me.

'You know you don't have to go through this alone. Emmett really cares about you so does Charlie and I know from Emmett that your friend Chester does as well.'

It was my turn to look surprised. 'Go through what alone?' I asked, pretending that I didn't know what she was talking about.

'Just remember that you do have people around you who care about you. Even if it doesn't feel that way,' she said before turning around and going back upstairs.

I sat there dumbfounded. Did she really know what she was talking about? How did she know that I felt alone- that I was alone? And as for Emmett and Charlie. I knew they weren't bad people, especially Emmett, but people change. Phil did. I knew that I couldn't trust them. Not yet.

**Thanks for everyone who's reviewed, added this story to their favourites or story alert. I really appreciate it. **

**I might not update for a while (sorry) as I'm writing another story as well and I just want to get both of my stories finished as since I'm further along with that one it makes sense to focus on getting that one finished first. I probably won't update anyway until I get up to at least 30 reviews. I know that it's a bit much since I haven't updated but please do it anyway :). **

**So please review and I'll try and update as quickly as possible if you do!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally a new chapter! I've finished my other story so I should be able to finally finish this one now. I actually want to finish it soon so I'm going to be moving the story forward a lot. **

**Enjoy!**

(Emmett's POV)

A few days had passed since Bella meet Rosalie. At first I was really nervous. I didn't expect Bella to react so well but Rosalie assured me that she was fine. She stayed for dinner that night, Leanne and Charlie though it would be a good idea for her to. It would let Bella get used to be around strangers. So Rosalie did stay. She spoke to Bella a tiny bit as well and Bella actually responded to her rather pleasantly. I know it confused us all beyond belief. She hardly spoke when she first meet me and Charlie. Maybe it was because of what Rosalie said? That Bella had received some sort of abuse and she recognisedthat Rosalie had as well? Well whatever reason it was she got on alright with Rosalie. After Rosalie had left Bella even told me that Rosalie was alright and that she was glad that I had someone like that as my girlfriend. I was too shocked at what she had said to respond so after she gave me a look that clearly said I was crazy she shut herself away in her room.

Bella had seen Rosalie each day since then. Not for long but long enough that they had chance to talk. I didn't know what they talked about. Rosalie always wanted to do it alone and Bella seemed fine with that so I let her. I was uneasy about it but each time Rosalie came back from speaking to her she assured me that both she and Bella were fine. I had to admire her. She had more nerve then what I did. After Charlie and Leanne told me that I needed to be cautious around Bella I hadn't really been myself around her and I didn't really say everything I wanted to say to her. I didn't want to affend her or annoy her which she seems to happen a lot.

Right now me and Rosalie were round Edwards with everyone else. Rosalie was sitting next to me, holding my hand. Everyone else were dotted around the room talking quietly to themselves.

'We should probably go now,' Rosalie said, getting to her feet. I followed her lead and everyone looked at us.

'Where're you going?' Alice demanded. I rolled my eyes.

'To go see Bella,' Rosalie told her, 'I promised her I would see her today for lunch.'

Alice pouted.

'Emmett,' she whined, 'When will we get to see her?'

I groaned. I knew that Alice would start. After Rosalie told the group she had meet Bella Alice demanded that they should be allowed to see her as well. It wasn't as simple as that. I knew Bella would have to meet them soon. She would be going to school in the next week or so and she should meet them so she at least knows a few people.

'Soon Alice just not right now,' I told her.

'But she's going to be starting school soon and that's full of people,' Edward said.

'I know but Leanne thinks you should each be introduced separately so she doesn't get over whelmed,' I said. Leanne had actually told me this yesterday. She thinks Jasper should come along with Rosalie since he's Rosalie's twin brother. Rosalie seemed to have read my mind.

'Jasper can I talk to you?' She asked him.

He nodded, looking confused but followed us out to the hall. Rosalie looked at me.

'You should come with us,' I said quietly.

'What?' He asked.

'Leanne wants you to come with Rosalie to see Bella since you're her twin Leanne thinks she'll be ok with meeting you,' I told him.

He nodded. I smiled at him. We shouted 'bye' to the rest of the group and walked out the door quickly, before they could come after us.

I drove home nervously. I would feel better about it if we had warned Bella in advance. Too late for that now. She needed to meet them.

We pulled up outside the house. Rosalie squeezed my hand and we all got out of the car. I wondered how Jasper would react to Bella and more importantly how Bella would react to Jasper. Jasper would probably understand why I wouldn't let them all meet her at once. I know he's wondered about it and took the others opinion even if he didn't say anything.

I opened to door and walked inside, with Rosalie and Jasper following behind me. I heard voices in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw Leanne sitting at the table opposite Bella and Chester. Chester was whispering something in Bella's ear rather urgently. I couldn't see Bella's face as she was looking down but Leanne didn't look too happy. She was frowning at them both. I cleared my throat to let them know I was there.

Bella's head shot up and she looked at me giving me the evils. I gulped before sitting down next to Leanne. Rosalie sat down next to Bella while Jasper sat down next to me. Bella eyed Jasper before looking away uninterested. I noticed that a light layer of sweat covered her face. Almost like she was getting a fever.

'Hi Bella,' Rosalie said pleasantly, 'This is Jasper. My twin brother and one of Emmett's best friends.'

She looked back at him and nodded towards him. Maybe today wasn't the right day to bring him. She looked even angrier then usual. Jasper didn't seem fazed.

'It's nice to finally meet you Bella,' he said. She just nodded again and looked down at the table.

Rosalie looked at me, obviously at a loss of what to do. Like I knew.

'Jasper this is Leanne,' I said gesturing to the woman sitting next to me, 'and Chester,' I gestured towards the guy sitting next to Bella.

They both nodded at him. It was silent once again.

(Bella's POV)

It was coming closer to that time again. I had woken up quickly like someone had slapped me. There was the craving that wanted to take control of me. This wasn't good. Rosalie was coming round to see me. Would she know? Sometimes I got the feeling she knew more about me then I realised. She seemed to know what she was talking about whenever she spoke to me anyway. I knew I shouldn't be afraid of her though. She spoke to me normally. Not like a bomb waiting to go off. Leanne, she knew how to help me control my anger and Chester knew how to help me cope but they didn't exactly treat me like a normal person. It was nice for Rosalie to do that. It made me feel almost normal. Almost as if I hadn't been hit by my mother's husband since I was a child. She spoke to me about people as well. About Emmett, like how they first went out and what he's been like as he's grown up. She told me about Jasper. Her twin brother, who would do anything for her. About their group. It almost made me want to meet all of them. Almost.

I liked Rosalie. She was nice but would I like the others? I'm not so sure.

I showered quickly. I just wanted to get lunch over and done with and then I could just shut myself away. I dressed in a long sleeved black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. I pulled my damp hair up into a pony tail and grudgingly made my way downstairs. I sat at the kitchen table even though I wasn't going to eat anything. I wouldn't be able to do anything until I've had my fix. Chester came down before Leanne, thank god. I wasn't sure if I could tolerate her today. He smiled at me, which I reluctantly returned. He sat down opposite me with a bowl of cereal.

'Your not going to eat anything?' He asked. I shook my head.

'I'm not hungry,' I replied. He studied me. 'Are you ok? You don't look that well,' he said.

I knew what I must look like and it would only get worse throughout the day.

'I'm fine,' I lied. He looked at me for a few more seconds before returning back to his breakfast.

By this time Leanne had made her start down the stairs. She came into the kitchen and got herself a bowl of cereal.

'Your not eating?' she asked. I repressed the eye rolling but couldn't repress the sigh.

'Like I told Chester I'm not hungry,' I said in a false cheery voice. She frowned at me and I refrained from hitting something. Couldn't I go through one day without her frowning at me? Without her watching me all the time?

'I thought we could go food shopping this morning if you want to?' She asked.

I would love nothing better then being surrounded by mindless twits. I forced a smile onto my face.

'Sure,' I said. She must have realised what I was thinking.

'We don't have to. I only thought that you might want to get out for a bit and Charlie did say that he needed to go food shopping,' she said.

I mentally rolled my eyes. 'It'll be fine,' I told her with my voice raised slightly.

She nodded. They ate quickly and we were soon in a car on our way to the supermarket. Joy. We stepped out of the car and a few people turned to stare at us. I glowered at them. Chester took my hand and squeezed it. I glowered at him to. He ignored me though and pulled me into the store. I took one look and went to turn around so I could walk back out of the shop. Chester stopped me and before I could shout at him we were greeted by a shop assistant. 'Welcome. I'm Mrs Newton are you new here? I don't recognise you,' she said in a cheery voice. I just stared at her and her smile faded. Leanne shot me a warning look.

'This is Bella. I'm Leanne and that is Chester,' she indicated to each of us as she said our names.

'It's a pleasure to meet you all,' she said warmly, 'I hope you have fun shopping here.'

I opened my mouth to say something when Chester pulled me away.

'I don't think it's a good idea for you to shout at her Bella,' he said. I had to disagree.

'Well I disagree,' I said.

He rolled his eyes, 'Well of course you do.' I shot him a look before walking up an aisle. Leanne was following me, pushing the trolley, along with Chester.

Some guy walked into me, 'Watch it!' I shouted at him. He turned around. I groaned it was Dr. Cullen, I sneered in my head.

'Sorry Miss Swan,' he said. 'I hope I didn't do you any more damage.'

By that time Leanne and Chester had joined us.

'Dr Cullen!' Leanne said shaking his hand.

He turned back to me.

'So Miss Swan how're your wounds doing?' He asked, while looking at the cut on my head.

'Fine,' I replied stiffly.

'Excellent. Well the stitches should be ready to come out in a few days,' he said.

'Great,' I replied rudely, while turning my head away from him.

After they exchanged goodbye's we carried on shopping. I was grateful by the time we got back home. Well I would have been if it didn't mean going home to have lunch with Rosalie. Usually I was quiet please to see her but not today. I kept telling myself that in a few hours I can shut myself in my room but until then I had to control myself. It wasn't easy but I would have to do it. We drove home in silence. I was trying hard not to shout at Leanne or even Chester for insignificant things. Things that didn't even matter. Things that wouldn't normally bother me.

We pulled up at the house and I ran straight into my room. I shut the door and breathed deeply. My eyes were drawn to my drawer. I stared at it for what felt like hours, battling with myself. I needed them now. But I couldn't risk it. Rosalie was coming anytime now and she, Leanne or Chester would realise something was wrong. I couldn't let them figure it out, though I thought Leanne might have a idea. I couldn't make her even more suspicious then she is now.

'Bella!' I heard Leanne shout from downstairs. 'Lunch is almost ready and Rosalie will be here in a minute.'

I groaned. Just a few more hours I told myself, while opening the door and going downstairs.

I sat down at the table next to Chester and Leanne sat opposite us.

'I made us pasta for lunch,' Leanne said.

'That's great but I'm not hungry,' I told them.

'Bella. You have to eat something,' she said. I glared at her, 'I'll eat when I'm hungry.'

She was about to retaliate when Chester leaned down towards me and whispered in my ear, 'Bella she's right. You need to eat something. Just have a few mouth fulls and she'll stop going on a you.'

I heard someone clear their throat and my head shot up to see Emmett and Rosalie. I couldn't help but glare at them. It was their fault I was being made to sit here and eat. I watched him as he sat down next to Leanne. Rosalie came and sat next to me and a boy that was with them sat next to Emmett. I looked at the guy. It must be Jasper he looks a lot like Rosalie. Same hair colour, same eye colour, same shaped face. I looked away from him.

'Hi Bella,' Rosalie said pleasantly, 'This is Jasper. My twin brother and one of Emmett's best friends.'

I looked back at him and nodded towards him. I wouldn't do anything more then that when it was their fault I was here.

'It's nice to finally meet you Bella,' he said. I nodded again and looked down at the table. Yeah like he was pleased to see me. More like surprised. I bet he expected me to be like Emmett. Well it wasn't my fault Emmett got the great childhood.

'Jasper this is Leanne and Chester,' Emmett said.

I groaned internally. Ok introductions are over can we just eat and say goodbye.

'I hope you guys like pasta,' Leanne said getting up from her seat. I heard her get the plates out from the cupboard and set them on the counter. She dished out the pasta and put a plate in front of us. I noticed my portion was smaller then anyone elses.

'Bella do you want me to open a window?' Leanne asked.

I looked at her confused then I felt my face. I was sweating badly. I nodded and picked up my fork. I noticed how everyone's gazes flicked to me every now and then. It was a light conversation, one that I didn't participate in. My hands were shaking slightly. I tried to eat a few mouth fulls but I couldn't even manage one.

'Bella are you sure you ok? Your shaking,' Chester asked concerned.

I swallowed. 'I'm not sure,' I lied.

Emmett glanced at me, 'Maybe you should go lay down for a while.'

I got up and walked as calmly as I could down the hall and up the stairs. I didn't want them to think someone was terribly wrong with me. I shut myself in my room and looked in the mirror. My face was covered in sweat. My eyes had a sunken look. My face was a pale and my skin had a grayish tinge to it.

I turned away from my reflection and walked towards my drawer. I pulled it open and went to put my hands in. My phone rang. I stopped what I was doing. I had a choice to make. My mother. Or my drugs.

My mother barely won. I ran towards my jacket and reached my hand into its pocket. The sooner I answer the sooner I'll get my fix.

I answered.

'Bella,' his cold sneering voice said.

'Where's Renee?' I asked, anger bubbling beneath my skin.

'Where's Renee?,' He chuckled, 'You should of come home when you had the chance,' he hissed.

I paled.

'Tell me what you've done with her!,' I demanded angrily.

'You'll find soon enough,' he said, hanging up the phone.

I growled and punched the wall. Ignoring my throbbing hand I walked to my drawer. I found them in seconds. It only took a few more seconds until I was in a state of bliss. I sighed and laid back on my bed, totally relaxed. Then I saw them in the corners of my room. They were creeping closer to me. I shuddered and stood up. They darted forward and grabbed my leg, making me fall back on my bed. I heard the snickering. I got up and ran towards the door. I tripped over something and fell into the door. I let out a scream as they clawed my skin. I felt someone lift me up. I felt someone else take me from them. I leaned into their chest, breathing in the familiar scent. Chester. I felt someone else, someone unfamiliar stroke my hair, 'Bella you're safe. Nothing can hurt you now,' he whispered.

I looked towards the voice. They were blocking my view of the black shadows. He kept talking to me, reassuring me. I noticed that the more he talked the more faded the snickering was. I knew they would be back. As soon as I was on my own they would come back.

**Hope you liked. I'm thinking in the next few chapters Bella should meet Edward what do you think?**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter sorry it's kinda short. **

(Jasper's POV)

I knew as soon as I saw her that she had been abused. After Rosalie went through it I knew the signs. I had also known that there was something wrong with her, when we were at the table she was sweating and shaking, she had looked really ill. I knew those signs as well. After she had gone upstairs I knew what she was going to do. I also knew the effects of it. After a few minutes I heard faint thud. I looked around at everyone else and I noticed only Chester seemed to hear it. I had excused myself by saying I needed to use the bathroom. I shot a look to Chester before I walked out the kitchen. I heard him mumble an excuse before following me upstairs. We reached her room and I held my hand by her door getting ready to knock when I something heavy hit it and a scream rung out. I opened the door and saw Bella laying there. I picked her up and handed her over to Chester, who was standing right behind me. I looked at her and knew that she had taken something. She leaned into Chester and I could tell by her face that she was terrified.

'Bella you're safe. Nothing can hurt you now,' I whispered to her, stroking her hair.

She turned towards me and I saw her eyes. I ignored them and continued to whisper to her, reassuring her it was going to be alright.

(Bella's POV)

Jasper lead me and Chester towards my bed. He saw the white substance I had left on there and frowned. I looked at him, wondering if he would tell. Chester sat down on the bed and gently put me down next to him. Jasper kneeled down in front of me and looked into my eyes. I blinked at looked away quickly, already knowing what he would see. I reached out, took Chester's hand and leaned against his shoulder. I felt his hand stroke my hair softly. I felt ashamed of what he was about to find out. He had always been there, he was my best friend and I didn't even tell him.

'How long?' Jasper said after a long silence.

'For a long time,' I responded calmly.

'Does anyone know?' He asked, just as calm. If it was Leanne or even Emmett I knew they would freak out. I wondered briefly why he was being so calm about it.

'Apart from you?'

He nodded.

'I don't think anyone knows for sure. I think Dr. Cullen suspects it and told Leanne of his suspicions but that's it,' I replied. He nodded again. I decided to ask him.

'Are you going to tell anyone?'

He shook his head slowly. I was about to ask why when he spoke.

'Will you let me take you to Dr. Cullen?' He asked.

I stared at him. Why would he want to take me to him?

'Why?'

'I'll explain when we get there. Will you let me?' He asked.

I sighed. I shouldn't. I can't let people get close to me.

'Anytime you want to come back you can,' he said.

Reluctantly I nodded. I felt a indescribable need to trust him. He smiled briefly at me before standing up and walking to the door. He looked back at us.

'Are you coming?'

I looked at him incredulously, 'Right now?'

He nodded.

'And how are we going to get past Leanne?'

He shrugged and carried on walking.

I turned to Chester before looking back at my drugs. I picked them up and put them back in my draw, making a mental note to move them when I get back.

I looked back at him. He was now standing by my bed waiting for me. I stopped beside him.

'Sorry I didn't tell you,' I whispered. He shrugged, 'Don't worry about it,' he said holding out his hand.

I took it and we slowly walked downstairs. Jasper was waiting for us in the hallway.

'Emmett said that we could take his car,' he said, opening the door and stepping outside. I wondered what he had said to Leanne and Emmett to allow me to go out without Leanne coming. A moment later I just didn't care. It seemed that Jasper was just too confusing to figure out right away, unlike Rosalie. At first she was hard, she seemed to have an idea of what I went through. The most I could come up with was that she was in a similar situation. I hadn't asked her yet though. I mean I haven't told anyone. The only person that knows is Renee. Leanne and Chester knew something wasn't right but they didn't know what and I didn't plan on telling them anytime soon.

I sat in the back on my own. Chester would havesat with me but I wanted some space so he sat in the front with Jasper. I watched the scenery flash by as we drove to the hospital. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to Dr. Cullen. What would he be able to do anyway? Not a lot is the answer. My thoughts drifted to Jasper. He seemed to know that I was taking before he saw the actual drugs. Although if you've ever seen someone after they've just had a fix it doesn't take a genius to realise they're on drugs. Add that and behaviour at lunch together and it was pretty obvious. I groaned at myself. What was happening to me? I was good at hiding stuff back home but hiding stuff here was a lot more harder. Was it because Phil didn't care what I did and Renee was always so busy protecting herself and me from him that it was easy to get away with? Or maybe it was because I was living with a lot more people so it becomes more obvious that I'm hiding something?

I sighed as Jasper parked the car. We were here. Great.

He turned to look at me after hearing me sigh.

'I'll take you back anytime you want,' he said to me. I nodded and stepped out of the car. I waited until Jasper and Chester were either side of me before walking forwards towards the entrance. Once we got to the desk Jasper asked for Dr. Cullen. The receptionist nodded and told us to wait until he got down here.

We stood in silence for a few minutes and then Dr. Cullen came.

'Jasper? What are you doing here?' He asked while glancing to me and Chester. I noticed his gaze stayed on me the longest and glared at him.

'We need to see you privately,' he said glancing around the reception. Dr. Cullen nodded and turned back down the corridor he came down. We followed him, Jasper in the front and me and Chester behind him. I was regretting coming here. Why did I need to be here?

We reached his office and he indicated for us to sit in the chairs that were placed in front of his desk. We sat down and his gaze returned to mine. I looked away and out of the window but I still felt his gaze on me.

'So Jasper what can I do for you, Miss Swan and Mr Cooper?'

'We want the information you gave me when I had the problem,' he said.

I looked at him. Since when did I want information about a problem he had?

Dr. Cullen just nodded and then walked out the room.

Jasper turned to me, 'Bella, I know what you're going through. Well some of it at least. I can't tell you everything as it's not my story to tell. But what happened to Rosalie had a bad effect on me, if she ever tells you the story you'll know why,' he paused for a minute like he was thinking on how to phrase something, 'I turned to drugs. I thought it would help me, give me an escape of something I knew was my fault,' his face darkened, 'I was wrong and Carlisle- he helped me realise that. He helped me quit them,' he stopped talking as Dr. Cullen had come back into the room. I saw he was holding several leaflets and pieces of paper. He sat down behind his desk facing us. He set the information down on the desk so it was facing us.

'I think you'll find this information very useful Miss Swan,' Dr. Cullen said, adding a smaller piece of paper to the pile. I raised my eyebrows at him and reached to pick the small bit of paper up.

'You think I need medical help?' I sneered. He shook his head.

'A rehabilitation centre isn't like that,' he told me. I stood up and threw the paper back onto his desk.

'I don't need your help or anyone elses,' I shouted, before walking off to the door. I opened it as Dr. Cullen called my name, 'Miss Swan, at least take the information and read through it,' he said.

I just sneered at him again before storming out. I didn't make it far. Something solid had knocked me to the ground. I looked up to see a guy with bronze coloured hair and green eyes staring down at me apologetically. He offered his hand. I ignored it and got up off the floor.

'I'm so sorry,' he said, 'I'm Edward. Edward Cullen.'

I sneered at him, 'Like I care who you are.'

He looked taken aback. I heard Chester come out of Dr. Cullen's office.

'Bella we'll start walk-'

He stopped when he saw Edward. Understanding dawned on Edward's face.

'No wonder he didn't want us to meet her,' he mumbled under his breath.

'Excuse me?' I said angrily. He looked up at me. 'Sor-sorry,' he stuttered.

'Next time watch where you're going,' I snapped, while barging past him. I felt his eyes on me the entire time I was walking down the corridor.

**So she's finally meet Edward. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I hope to update some time tomorrow.**

**Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

(Edwards POV)

I watched Bella walk back down the corridor. I was stupid to realise it wasn't her before that guy had said her name. She had Emmett's eye colour and his hair colour. She obviously didn't have his personality. I shuddered as I remembered her sneer. It was her fault she walked into me anyway, I thought angrily. I shook my head and walked into Carlisle's office. As I entered Jasper looked around at me and after a hasty goodbye left the room. I wondered what he had been doing in Carlisle's office with Bella and that other guy.

'Edward?' Carlisle asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at him.

'So that's Emmett's sister,' I blurted out.

He nodded and sighed. 'Angry isn't she?'

I nodded in agreement. He sighed again, 'If we can just make her see sense. We could help her, she clearly needs to be helped judging by her behaviour. I think that if we get close enough to her we could help her understand that she needs it. Of course that's probably going to be impossible.'

I looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head, 'Patient-doctor confidentiality.'

I groaned in frustration. I felt like what Carlisle was talking about was the exact reason why Emmett wouldn't let us all meet her in the first place.

(Bella POV)

As soon as we got home I walked straight to my room without speaking to anyone. Slamming my bedroom door shut, I walked to my drawer right away and pulled out my drugs. I needed somewhere new to hide them, since Jasper and Chester knew where they were. I trusted Jasper with my secret for some strange reason. Perhaps it was because he used to take them as well? Well whatever the reason was I trusted him but I didn't trust Chester so much. That felt really odd. I trusted some guy I've known for a few hours but I didn't trust my best friend that's been there for me since I was young? That was really twisted. I knew it wasn't true. I did trust Chester, I just didn't trust him about this. He had never been in this situation so how could he understand? Jasper at least had had some kind of experience in this so he had an idea of how it was for me. I stashed them underneath my mattress. Was it likely someone would look there? It was doubtful. I wasn't certain about keeping them there but it was safer then the drawer.

I laid down, just thinking to myself. Since Emmett and Rosalie and well I suppose I had to enclude Jasper as well I've felt more alive, more trusting. I had a long way to go before I would trust them completely but the trust was forming. Honestly it scared me a little. How much would I change here? I was still me- screwed up Bella- but it did feel like I was starting to change slightly. I didn't want that to happen. I had to be who I was. It was how I protected myself. If I didn't get close to people, they couldn't discover my weaknesses just like if I didn't let people see my emotions they couldn't use them against me.

The only people who I let myself be close with is Renee and Chester and even they don't know everything about me. There's always things missing; Renee doesn't know about the drugs- to my knowledge anyway- and Chester didn't know anything about Phil. They both suspected of course but that's all it was. Suspicion.

I heard a knock on my door but I ignored it. Like I wanted to see people. It went away pretty soon. Shortly after I heard Charlie's car pull up. Would he expect me to go down there and greet him? Would he punish me if I didn't? I felt guilty after thinking it. He hadn't done anything to even suggest that he was like that. I heard the nasty annoying voice in my head, _Phil hadn't either _it reminded me. I screamed in protest.

I stayed shut in my room throughout the evening. Several times there was a knocking at my door. Each time I ignored it. Like I needed Jasper or Chester telling me I needed help. He could of at least told me why we were going there before we actually went, I thought angrily.

I waited until I heard everyone go into their bedrooms before I snuck out of my bedroom. I sneaked down the stairs and out the front door.

I breathed in the fresh air as it greeted me, blowing my hair from around my face. I walked calmly down the road, unsure of what was causing me to wonder around the street at night. It wasn't as if I hadn't done it before, I had when I was still living with Renee, whenever I wanted to get high. I let my thoughts wonder to her as I carried on walking. My blood boiled as I wondered what Phil was doing to her. I shouldn't have left her alone with him. I should have made her come with me. I heard heavy footsteps from behind me and started to walk faster. I could see the forest up ahead, if I could just reach there I could hide in the trees until I knew it was safe. The footsteps seemed to be walking faster as well. I started jogging, my mind starting to panic. Who would be following me in the middle of the night? I could hear quiet laughter coming from beside me. I felt like I was being watched. My pace quickened until I was running flat out towards the forest. I hesitated before entering.

'Bella you belong in the darkness,' I reminded myself. I ran in there and hid behind a tree, from here I could see if anyone entered and I could easily get away. I watched as a huge black shadow entered. My first thought went straight to Phil and I started to panic. He couldn't be here in Forks could he? I started backing up slowly, my eyes never leaving the black shadow.

My foot stepped onto a stick, causing it to stap. I froze as the shadow turned. I could feel its gaze. I turned and ran as fast as I could, avoiding trees and bushes.

It felt like I had been running forever, the trees were getting thicker, making it harder to get through quickly. I could hear pounding footsteps following in the distance. I could hear full blown laughter and could feel the stares, as the shadows around me stirred. I tried to ignore them, pushing myself to run faster, trying to leave them behind. It appeared they didn't want to leave me alone. I felt something grab my leg and pulled me to the ground. I let out a scream as I made contact with the cold, hard forest floor. I heard loud laughter around me, some of them were calling my name, 'Bella! Bella! Bella!' They chanted mockingly.

I pushed myself from the floor and started to run again. The jeering followed me as I ran through the forest, I prayed for the exit to be near. They called out to me, beckoning me towards them. I tried to swipe at them, to make them back away from me but it only made them try harder. I ran faster as the trees got thinner. I breathed in relief as I was getting closer to escaping. I could still hear the footsteps far behind me. I screamed again as I made contact with the ground once more. I felt something scratch at my arms and my face. I heard there chanting get louder, 'Bella! Bella! Bella!' They shouted, getting closer to me each time. Shakily I picked myself up and started to run again. I could see a clearing near by. I rushed towards it. They made another swipe at me as I burst through. I turned around and watched the shadows sweep back into the darkness. Breathing heavily, I backed way from the forest.

I screamed as something came up behind me and grabbed me.

'Sshh Bella,' they whispered in my ear, 'You're ok.'

I relaxed into their arms. I didn't know where but I had heard that voice before. Something flickered in my mind and struggling against their arms, I twisted around. They didn't release their hold on me as I face them.

'Edward Cullen,' I breathed. He sent me a crooked grin. I heard heavy footsteps behind me and leaned into him. He looked at me, worry written on his face, 'It's just Emmett,' he said. I let out a sigh of relief as I heard Emmett call my name. 'Bella!' He shouted in relief. I watched as he came running towards me. He had leaves and twigs in his hair and some of his skin was slightly scratched. He opened his arms, as Edward released me. I ran towards him and he picked me up and clutched me tightly to him.

'Ah Edward, Emmett I see you've found her,' Dr. Cullens voice said. Emmett let me back onto the ground and I turned towards his voice. He smiled gently at me, 'I'll go tell Alice and Esme to stop looking for her now that she's safe,' he said, while pulling out his phone.

'You told Alice,' Emmett hissed. I watched as Edward got defensive, 'We needed all the help we could get Emmett! And Carlisle has told her to be careful,' he added.

Emmett just shook his head as he picked me up. He carried me in the direction that Dr. Cullen went. Edward followed slightly behind us. He took me into a huge house and walked into the living room. He set me gently on the sofa, so that I was laying down. I sat up abruptly. He frowned at me but otherwise ignored my action. I saw Dr. Cullen enter the room carrying a large briefcase. He set it down on the sofa next to me and opened it. He pulled out bandages and cleaning equipment. I flinched as he reached towards me.

He looked at me sympathically, 'Bella, I need to clean those cuts and make sure you don't have any other serious injury,' he said.

'Thanks Dr. Cullen but that really isn't necessary,' I replied stiffly.

He chuckled, 'It's Carlisle, Bella, and I assure you it is necessary.'

I glared at him but he didn't back away, instead he removed his case from the sofa and onto the floor beside where he was kneeling. Emmett came sat down next to me and took my hand.

'Bella please let him do it,' Emmett said softly.

I sighed and leaned my head against his arm. He squeezed my hand as Carlisle started to clean my wounds. During that time more people had come. Jasper was there so was Rosalie and Alice and someone who I presumed to be Esme. Jasper was watching me with a grimace on his face, he gave me a look which told me he knew what I was going through. Rosalie, Edward and Esme where watching me sympathetically while Alice was watching me horrified.

I ignored all their gazes and stared at the floor instead. No-one said a word until Carlisle had finished.

'Well Bella, I think that's it unless your experiencing any pain anywhere else?'

I quickly shook my head.

'Thanks Carlisle,' Emmett said from beside me. He waved Emmett's thanks away as he stood up. Emmett pulled me to my feet, I swayed slightly as he did.

'We'll drive you home,' Jasper said, seeing me sway. Emmett looked at him gratefully and lead me out to his car. Emmett held the door open and helped me get in, he was about to follow when Jasper stopped him., 'Why don't you sit in the front with Rosalie,' he said, 'I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind me sitting in the back with her.'

Emmett looked at me, I nodded before turning to look back out the window. I heard the door close and turned towards Jasper. He studied me before sighing.

'Why won't you let me help you Bella?' He groaned.

I sniffed before replying, 'Because I don't need help.'

He sent me a look, 'You and I both know that you do.'

I shook my head but didn't reply as Emmett and Rosalie had just got into the car. I didn't say anything else as we went home, neither did anyone else.

We pulled up outside. I expected Leanne and Chester to be outside waiting for me. No-one was around. I quickly got out avoiding eye contact with anyone. I waited at the door for Emmett. He was beside me in seconds, opening the door. He helped me upstairs as I was still swaying slightly. He opened my bedroom door for me and lead me inside. He hugged me tightly before turning to leave. I sighed as I got into bed. How could I stop him from getting close to me?

**Hope you liked it. In case you didn't realise it was Emmett that was following her and calling out to her in the forest. I hope to post another chapter within a few days. I might just skip ahead to when Bella has to go to school if that's ok with all of you.**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I took so long to update. I wanted to write a bigger chapter for you guys and it took a bit longer to do that. On the bright side this is the biggest chapter so far for this story :)**

**I won't be updating that often probably once every week or something like that as I'm starting college next week :(**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

(Bella POV)

A week had passed since the incident with the forest. Emmett hadn't told Leanne, Chester or Charlie about it nor had anyone else. I thought that Jasper might have something to do with that and I was secretly thankful- not that I would ever tell him.

I hadn't seen Dr. Cullen since then. I think that Jasper, Emmett and Chester thought that taking me to him again wouldn't be good for me. I also hadn't seen Edward or Alice since that night. I had a suspicion that Emmett was stopping them from seeing me but I didn't really care. I would see them today anyway. At school. I groaned. Wouldn't that just be a fantastic experience? People whispering about me, me loosing my temper and then me getting in trouble. The same old routine. It never gets old.

I looked around my room, trying to find my shoes. My eyes landed on the leaflets that were on my drawers. They had been there since the morning after the incident, I had just walked into my room after eating a small breakfast in the kitchen and found them there. I knew that Chester had put them there but he didn't give any indication that he had done such an act so I just followed his lead. I was slightly confused as to why I hadn't ripped them up and threw them away. I guessed deep down inside I knew the reason. I just didn't want to say it. I knew though that I would need all the help I could get soon enough and they were the first step to getting that help. I turned my back on them and spotted my shoes over by the door. I quickly slipped them on and walked calmly downstairs.

Leanne was worrying about me going to school. I knew it. Everyone knew it. I knew she had a good reason to worry as well. I didn't exactly have a spotless record at the school back in Jacksonville. I ditched and got into fights.

'Ah Bella. You're ready,' she said. I rolled my eyes at her before sitting down at the table. She eyed me.

'Aren't you going to take anything with you?'

'Like what?' I asked her irritably.

She ignored me and walked to Chester who was now at the bottom of the stairs, she was no doubt talking about me. I sighed and looked at Emmett who was sitting across the table from me. He grinned at me.

'So Bella are you looking forward to going to school?' He asked. Despite the grin I could tell he was also worried.

'You mean am I looking forward to learning pointless things that I don't even care about at a place I don't want to be? Yes of course I'm looking forward to it,' I muttered.

He let out a small laugh before getting up and reaching for his bag.

'You ready to go,' He asked. I nodded and turned towards Chester, who was now walking towards us. He smiled at me, which I ignored. I also ignored Leanne as she tried to say goodbye and walked out to Emmett's car. He followed me and got into the drivers seat while I got into the back. We waited for Chester before leaving for Jasper's and Rosalie's house.

They came walking down their pathway as soon as Emmett pulled up. Jasper sat in the back with me and Chester, while Rosalie sat up front with Emmett. Rosalie turned around to smile at me,

'Hey Bella,' she said. I just forced myself to smile in reply. She turned around back to the front as Jasper lent down and whispered in my ear, 'You know she can tell you don't really mean it.'

'Like I care,' I muttered in response. He smiled at me before turning to look back out the window. I lent my head back against the seat. Today was going to be crap, pointless and completely boring. I sighed and leaned on Chester's shoulder. He stroked my hair gently a few times. I really did feel bad about not telling him about the drugs. I felt even more guilty when I thought of the incident with the forest. I just didn't want to tell him.

Emmett stopped the car and turned around.

'We're here,' he said before sending me a small smile and stepping out the car. Rosalie and Jasper did the same and waited outside the car for me and Chester.

He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

'Your not doing this alone,' he whispered, 'We're all here for you.'

I rolled my eyes but smiled at him anyway. A actual general smile. He also knew the difference, having known me so long. He opened the door and helped me out. I looked around. It was actually a pretty small building but what did I expect? It was Forks. We all stood there for a minute until we heard a squeal and a shout, 'Alice!'

I turned around to find Alice running towards us with Edward following behind her. I quickly turned back and started to walk forwards. I didn't want to have to deal with people like Alice. Chester and Jasper walked with me. Jasper took us in the front office where we had to collect our timetables.

'Mrs Cope, this is Isabella-'

I shot him a glare, 'Bella Swan,' he corrected, 'and Chester Cooper. They need their timetables.'

She stared at me before flicking her gaze to Chester. Jasper cleared his throat, making her jump. Hastily she started looking in the pile of paper on her desk.

'Here you go. Hope your happy here,' she added, handing us our timetables. Jasper took them both and then handed them to us once we were outside. I didn't even bother to look at mine. Leanne made sure that me and Chester were in the same lessons anyway.

'Science first,' he muttered. Oh joy.

We walked back over. I noticed that someone else had joined the small group. She had to be Angela. I recognised her from the picture in Emmett's room. She smiled at me as I approached. I could tell that her smile was genuine which sort of shocked me. Usually people would send me a small smile even a sympathetic one once they found out that I wasn't exactly like everyone else. But she smiled at me with warmth and it made me sort of feel normal, not like some bomb waiting to go off. I managed to send her a small smile back, which shocked Jasper. He smiled at me and then looked at Angela before wrapping his arm around her. I watched as she turned red and the contact. I had to choke back a laugh.

I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked around and noticed Edward staring at me. I gave him a pointed look, which made him look away. Weirdo.

'Hey Bella!' Alice shouted coming forward to hug me. I backed away and walked off with Chester and this time Emmett and Rosalie. Chester took my hand as we walked into the school building. People were staring at us. Well mostly at me. I hated it. It felt like they were judging me. Seeing if I was good enough. I could feel myself shying away from the stares. I moved closer to Chester and as if Emmett knew how I felt he dragged us down a deserted corridor. We stopped walking and I lent against the wall. I felt like I was being trapped, which was one thing I couldn't stand about going to school. Emmett looked at me concernedly.

'Are you ok Bella?' He asked, his voice filled with worry. I looked at him- did it look like I was ok? Instead of answering I took a breath and looked away, trying to calm myself. It was something Leanne had taught me to do whenever I thought I was close to snapping. 'Just take a breath and turn away from them,' she told me.

I shook my head and looked down, leaning heavily against the wall.

'Maybe we should go home Bella, come back another day,' Chester said. I went to respond but Rosalie beat me to it.

'No. Bella needs to get through this or she'll just keep avoiding it.'

We all looked at her.

'Surely one more day wouldn't hurt?' Emmett asked. I shook my head, 'Rosalie's right,' I whispered. We all knew she was so I did what I do best. I blocked my emotions and walked back down the empty corridor, to ones that were filled with people, chatting, laughing and having fun. I ignored all the looks I got and carried on walking. Chester walked along beside me as we walked to our first lesson. The classroom was almost empty. The only people in there were Edward, Angela and the teacher. We walked towards the teacher who looked up as we approached.

'Ah you must be Isabella Swan and Chester Cooper?' He said.

I just gave him a look as Chester nodded. After looking at me briefly he pointed us to a table just behind the one Edward and Angela were sitting at.

They smiled as we sat down. I ignored them and tapped my fingers impatiently on the table.

'You know you could try to be nice to people,' Edward said. I looked up at him. He looked slightly angry.

'And why would I want to do that?' I asked.

'I don't know, maybe then you'll make some friends,' he said sarcastically. I glared at him, 'I don't need friends,' I snapped.

'Yeah well maybe if you got some you would disagree,' he retorted.

I stood up quickly, Chester tried to grab my hand but I moved it before he could. I walked around to Edward and hissed in his ear, 'Why would I want to give people the power to hurt me?'

I walked out the now crowded classroom and walked down the deserted corridors. I heard a door open and close from behind me. I turned around expecting it to be some teacher telling me off for not being in my lesson, but it was Jasper. He walked up to me and lead me outside. We sat down at a picnic bench that was out of the way. We sat down opposite each other. He looked at me for a few seconds before speaking.

'Why aren't you in class,' he asked.

'Edward,' I replied stiffly. He nodded in understanding and we sat in silence once again. It helped me a lot. I managed to control my anger and I felt some of it slip away slightly.

'Ignore whatever Edward says,' he said suddenly. I looked up at him in surprise. He smiled.

'He's had the perfect childhood, the perfect family. He has everything he's ever wanted. He has everything he'll ever want or need. He doesn't understand what I've been through, what you're going through,' he explained.

'And you do?' I asked. I doubted if he knew what I was going through.

'Some of it. I know enough to know that the problem isn't as easily fixed as Edward thinks. Don't get me wrong he's a great guy and a good friend he just expects you to be able to fix your problems just as easily as he does but since he's never really had a big problem in his life he doesn't understand that it isn't as easy as that,' he said.

I nodded to him. It just made me more angry though. It just proved that Edward didn't understand everything he thought he did. It made me feel a little better though. He was the one that looked weak- not me.

'Are you ok now?' He asked, 'You looked ready to kill before.'

I shook my head. I wasn't ok not by a long way.

'Do you want me to leave you?' He asked. I nodded and then shook my head. Did I want him here?

'I want to talk to Chester,' I told him. He nodded before getting up and going to get him.

I was joined minutes later by Chester. He sat down next to me. I noticed he didn't make any contact, he didn't speak or make any noise either. He just sat there in silence. It was rather calming. I felt myself relax a bit more but then I got this sudden feeling. Almost as if he was abandoning me. I looked at him, accusingly before standing up and walking back into school. I pulled my timetable out of my pocket. I had English. I made my way to the English corridor, the one that Emmett had dragged me down earlier. I pushed the door open almost agressively. The teacher looked up at me.

'Ah Miss Swan, would you sit down over there next to Angela?' He said, pointing over at the back. I saw Angela, who smiled at me, and made my way other there ignoring all the whispers that were following me. I sat down, glaring at everyone who was staring at me. The teacher cleared his throat and the few people that were staring turned back to the front. He carried on with his lesson, while I just sat there in an angry silence. Who were these people to be staring at me like I was some kind of freak? I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down.

I tried focusing on what the teacher was saying, but that proved useless. Instead I was thought about what happened with Chester? Why did I act like that? I couldn't describe it but it had felt as if he was going to abandon me. That was ridiculous. He was my best friend. He's always been there for me. _He doesn't like you,_ the voice in my head whispered.

_'Maybe he's finally realised that you're not worthy of him or anyone of us,' _Phil's voice whispered nastily.

'Erm, Bella?' Angela asked tentatively. I snapped my head to her. She flinched, so I blocked the emotions running through me. Hate and anger.

'It-it's time to go,' she said, 'I'll walk with you to the canteen if you want?'

I was going to shout at her, but decided against it. There was no need to get myself more worked up then I was. I took a deep breath and nodded my head, 'Thanks,' I replied rather stiffly.

I followed her to the canteen, trying to ignore all the points and whispers I got along the way.

'Emmett's sister.'

'Really they look nothing alike, maybe she's adopted.'

'Heard she's insane.'

We reached the canteen finally and Angela lead me to an empty table. She put her stuff down nervously,

'Will you be ok on your own for a few minutes?' She asked. I sighed, she was too nice I couldn't treat her like everyone else. 'I'll be fine,' I said as nicely as I could. She nodded and then walked away.

'You're in my seat,' Someone said from behind. I turned around to face the boy that spilled a drink on me in that café when I first arrived here. I gave him a look before he paled and walked off to another table.

'Wow you're lucky,' Rosalie said, sitting down opposite me. I looked at her questionably.

'He wouldn't stop bothering me when I came to this school. Emmett had to threaten him before he actually left me alone,' she explained.

'So how has your day been so far,' she asked, taking a bite of her sandwich. I groaned.

'Pointless, crap, boring and the list goes on,' I muttered. She smiled at me, 'Sounds like school.'

Emmett sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. She smiled lovingly at him. He grinned at me before opening his mouth to say something.

'If you're going to ask how schools been so far don't bother,' I snapped. He looked taken aback for a moment and grimaced, 'It's been that bad?'

Pretty much, I thought to myself. People kept staring at me like I was some kind of freak. _Which you are_, the voice said. Then I got into an argument with Edward, stormed out of class and was then found by Jasper who had lead me outside away from prying eyes and helped me calm down a bit even if he didn't realise. Then I stormed away from Chester, who I hadn't seen since.

Edward walked over, glared at me before sinking down into the chair next to Emmett. I glared back at him and looked away. I couldn't wait for Jasper to get here, at least he understood.

'What's up with you?' Emmett asked, looking like he was trying to hold in laughter.

He glared at me again before answering, 'Nothing,' he replied through tight lips. Emmett smiled so did Rosalie. We sat in silence. Emmett and Rosalie seemed to be slightly uncomfortable. I had no idea why, it was the most comfortable I've felt all day.

I watched as Angela walked back to the table, Jasper with her. She sat to the side of Rosalie while Jasper took the place next to me. They both smiled at me, which I returned reluctantly. They started talking. I didn't take part in the conversation, instead I looked around the room. I wondered where Chester was. Maybe he got lost? Or maybe he was really annoyed at me.

I looked around at everyone. They were all laughing, chatting and messing around. '_You don't belong with them,' _Phil's voice said. He was right. I wasn't normal. I wasn't worthy of being around these people. I belonged in the darkness. I heard Phil laughing in my head. '_You should have come home when you had the chance.'_

I shook my head, trying to get rid of his voice. '_Tell me what you've done with her,' _I heard myself demand.

He laughed at me '_You'll find out soon enough.' _I balled my hands up into fists.

What had he done? What was I doing here when Renee could be in danger? I felt someone pull me up. Their grip hurt but I didn't make a sound. I didn't want them to know they were hurting me. I wouldn't give them that power.

I tried to pull my arms from their grip but couldn't. They were holding on too tightly. I screamed out and struggled trying to get out of their grip. 'Bella,' Phil's voice warned. I screamed at him, 'Leave Renee alone!' I shouted over and over.

'I'm not hurting Renee,' he taunted. I felt wind rush against my skin. He stopped for a second before walking again, dragging me along with him. We stopped again and he loosened his grip on me slightly. 'Bella, who am I?' He asked. I sneered at him and tried to free myself of his grip.

'Tell me who I am,' he demanded. 'Phil,' I hissed. I heard him sigh. 'Where's Renee?' I shouted at him. I heard him laugh, 'I don't know where Renee is Bella,' he hissed. I started to struggle again and screamed at him, 'You're lying! Tell me what you've done to her!'

'Bella I'm telling the truth I haven't done anything to Renee,' he snarled.

'What's wrong with her?' I heard a voice say to my right.

'I don't know,' Phil sneered.

(Jasper's POV)

I walked into the canteen by myself, thinking about earlier. I remembered Bella's face as she walked past the classroom. She was angry. I watched, wondering if Chester would be going after her. I didn't see him, so I made some excuse to the teacher before following her. She turned around as I closed the door and gave me a glare. I ignored it and walked towards her, leading her outside to the picnic bench I used to sit at whenever I wanted to get away from everyone. It was in the perfect spot as no-one would be able to see us unless they walked to the end of the building and looked round the corner. I sat down opposite her and looked at her for a few seconds. I decided to ask her an easy question, I remembered how I had felt when I was in her position.

'Why aren't you in class?'

'Edward,' she replied stiffly. I nodded in understanding. Edward of course. He had trouble understanding me when I was going through the problem. It wasn't his fault, it was just the way he was. He always thought that it was easier to deal with then what it was. I think it was because he was so used to getting everything easily. He expected other people to be the same.

'Ignore whatever Edward says,' I told her. She looked up at me in surprise. I smiled at her.

'He's had the perfect childhood, the perfect family. He has everything he's ever wanted. He has everything he'll ever want or need. He doesn't understand what I've been through, what you're going through,' I tried to explain.

'And you do?' She asked skeptically.

'Some of it. I know enough to know that the problem isn't as easily fixed as Edward thinks. Don't get me wrong he's a great guy and a good friend he just expects you to be able to fix your problems just as easily as he does but since he's never really had a big problem in his life he doesn't understand that it isn't as easy as that,' I said, trying to defend him.

She nodded to me, anger filling her features. I sighed mentally, looks like I did a good job I thought sarcastically.

'Are you ok now?' I asked , changing the subject, 'You looked ready to kill before.'

She shook her head. Of course she would Jasper, I scolded myself. I remembered how I felt in her situation.

'Do you want me to leave you?' I asked her. She nodded and then shook her head.

'I want to talk to Chester,' She said. I nodded before getting up and going to get him.

I saw Angela walking making her way back to our table, I caught up with her and resisted the urge of touching her somehow.

She down, to the side of Rosalie, while I took a seat next to Bella. Chester and Alice would take the ones to the other side of her. I hoped Alice would be smart enough not to sit directly next to Bella. It seemed Bella didn't like her chirpy behaviour. I didn't though when I was going through what Bella was going through now.

Both me and Angela smiled at her, which to my surprise she returned. I looked at Edward and tried hard not to laugh. He was clearly sulking. I wondered what Bella's reaction had been to him. I remember when he tried to explain to me how to fix my own problem I punched him. It was the only time I had fallen out with Edward. It took him a week to admit that he was wrong and for him to apologise. I wondered how long it would take for him to accept Bella's problem. He glared at me when he saw me looking, I just smirked at him. Emmett stopped the conversation with Rosalie and Angela and watched mine and Edward's exchange. He smiled at me, 'Guess you know what's got Edward so moody?'

I nodded my head as Edward huffed. We laughed at him.

I stopped when I saw Bella, watching everyone through narrowed eyes. She shook her head, as if getting rid of her thoughts. Emmett turned to watch her as did Edward. Her hands balled up into fists and I knew what was coming. I shot them both a look before grabbing the tops of Bella's arms and pulling her up, so she was standing. I held on tightly and led her towards the door. Almost everyone in the canteen, stopped talking and turned to watch me and Bella, who was now struggling trying to escape my grip. I held on tighter and shot a look to Emmett and Edward, who were slowly following me. She screamed out. Everyone burst into a loud chatter, staring at us. 'Bella,' I whispered in her ear, trying to warn her that she needed to keep silent for a few minutes more. She screamed at me, 'Leave Renee alone!'

I looked at her in shock, while leading her to the door of the school. Emmett heard her and looked at her just as confused as I was. She kept shouting it over and over.

'Bella I'm not hurting Renee,' I tried to tell her. Emmett opened the door for me and I dragged Bella out. I stopped, thinking of where we could take her. To the bench, it was familiar to her. I started to walk towards it, with Emmett and Edward either side of me. I stopped when we got there and lifted Bella up onto the bench. Emmett and Edward stood either side of her, while I stood in front of her with my hands still on her arms. I looked at them both, they both looked at a loss of what to do. Guess it was up to me then.

'Bella who am I?' I asked her. Maybe if we know who she thought I was we could help her. She sneered at me and tried to get out of my grip. I tightened my grip before speaking again.

'Tell me who I am,' I demanded.

'Phil,' she hissed, hatefully. I glanced at Emmett, he seemed genuinely shocked. Wasn't Phil Renee's husband and Bella's step-dad? I paled when I realised what she was really saying.

'Where's Renee?' She shouted.

'I don't know where Renee is Bella,' I told her gently, trying to help her realise I wasn't Phil.

'You're lying! Tell me what you've done to her!' She screamed.

I sighed, 'Bella I'm telling the truth I haven't done anything to Renee,' I told her.

'What's wrong with her?' Emmett whispered, upset.

'I don't know,' I lied. I had a feeling. I've had the feeling all day. I thought she might have taken something this morning, but hoped that she wouldn't be stupid enough to. Guess I was wrong.

I heard footsteps coming towards us and turned around.

'What's wrong with Bella?' Chester demanded. I gave him a look that told him 'I'll tell you later.' He nodded at me and rushed to Bella. He hugged her and to my surprise she returned the hug.

'I'm sorry,' I heard her whisper to him, holding him close. I looked down at Alice who was standing next to me, watching them. I thought I saw a flicker of jealously cross her face but shook it away, thinking I must have been mistaken for her face only held concern and sympathy. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and turned back to Bella and Chester, who was now trying to comfort her, as she had gone slightly hysterical. We all stood there, watching as Chester comforted Bella. The bell rang signalling the start of classes. Edward walked forward to Alice and took her arm, 'Come on lets go.'

They both turned to me but I shook my head and indicated that they should go on without me. They frowned at me before walking off. I just couldn't leave her. I was the only one who had any idea of what she was going through.

Chester let go of Bella and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and whispered something to her. She nodded slightly and he ran off. I watched him go, confused, before turning back to her. Emmett shot me a 'help me' look. I shrugged my shoulders. I honestly didn't know what to do. She looked up at me, sneering before blinking at looking away again. I took a step back from her, not wanting to make her more mad then what she obviously was. Emmett noticed and looked at me helplessly. We stood there in silence, until we heard more footsteps approach. Chester was running back towards Bella and behind him was Leanne. Bella spotted her and sighed in relief. I walked back and indicated for Emmett to do the same. We walked a small distance away. I saw Bella sit down properly, Leanne opposite her. Chester hugged Bella before walking up to us. As soon as he reached us he spoke. 'What happened?'

I sighed, 'I don't know. We were all sitting down in the canteen and I noticed that there was something wrong with her. I recognised the symptoms,' I added knowing Emmett was going to ask how, 'I managed to drag her out of the canteen, but not before she started shouting, I took her out here and to the bench.'

'What was she shouting about?' He asked curiously.

'Renee and Phil. Isn't Phil Renee's-'

'Renee's husband and Bella's step-dad? Yeah he is,' he said. We all stood there in silence, wondering why she was shouting about them. Chester turned to me, 'Do you think she…?' He asked trailing off at the end. I knew what he was talking about though and nodded in reply. I saw Emmett frown at me but ignored it. Instead I looked over to Leanne and Bella. Bella looked like she was concentrating hard on something while Leanne was talking to her.

'What's Leanne doing?' I asked.

Chester looked over at them before replying, 'She's probably helping Bella relax. When she gets too worked-up she snaps.'

'So we saw,' I mumbled. He looked at me seriously.

'That wasn't her snapping. That was her getting worked up. When she snaps there's hardly anything that can stop her,' he said.

'How does she get her to calm down?' Emmett asked. Chester jumped before turned to him as if he had forgotten he was there, 'She uses different techniques. Sometimes she'll get Bella to concentrate on something good, something happy. She hardly uses that though especially when she's as worked up as she is now. Sometimes she'll try and get her to discuss why she's angry or tries to get her to breath in and out deeply and she also tries to get her to count to 10. Sometimes she'll even shut Bella in a room so she can scream and rage without it being directed at anyone. Right now I think she's trying to get Bella to talk about it.'

'Does that actually work?' I asked. I couldn't imagine Bella opening up about it.

'Sometimes Leanne already knows what makes her angry, especially if she's witnessed it so Bella will talk about it, even if it isn't in detail. Other times when Leanne doesn't know why she's so angry, Bella will usually say enough to help her maintain her anger until they can go somewhere private where Bella let it out without hurting anyone else. I think that's what Leanne plans to do now,' he said.

We both nodded and looked at Bella, who was indeed talking and looking slightly more calmer then what she did before.

'How come Leanne was here?' Emmett asked. Up until now I hadn't really thought about it.

'I called her earlier, when Bella walked out of class, I thought that she might need her so I put her on alert. When I saw you guys walk her outside I knew that she defiantely needed Leanne so I called her and she came straight over. She spoke briefly to the headteacher first, I don't know what about though, and she text me once she was finished so I went to get her,' Chester replied.

Leanne called Chester over, which just left me and Emmett. He turned to me as soon as Chester was out of ear shot.

'You know what's wrong with her?'

I nodded, 'Before you even ask Emmett, I'm not going to tell you.'

He raised his eyebrows at me, 'I'm her brother, don't you think I have a right to know?'

'Emmett it's for her to tell you not me,' I replied before turning and walking back to the school.

(Chester's POV)

I sat down next to Bella and took her hand.

'You either have the choice of staying here until school finishes or you can come home with me and Bella,' Leanne said.

I considered it for a brief second.

'I'll stay here,' I told her, knowing Bella would want to be on her own. She squeezed my hand in thanks. Leanne nodded and I stood up hugging Bella goodbye.

'I really am sorry,' she whispered.

'I know,' I whispered back. I squeezed her tighter for a second before releasing her. I turned away and headed back into the school. I found my class, which was maths and walked into the classroom. The teacher just pointed me to a seat at the back, next to a short, black haired girl. Alice turned to beam and me as I sat down next to her. I smiled in return. I tried concentrate on what the teacher was saying to the class but it was hard with Alice staring at me every few seconds. She started to talk as soon as the teacher gave us work to get on with.

'How's Bella?' She asked.

I blinked before answering, 'She's better then she was before.'

'How long have you two known each other?'

'For a while now, we've been best friends since we were younger,' I replied.

'Aw, how sweet,' she said, although I could swear I saw her grimace before smiling cheerfully.

By the end of the lesson I found her personality rather refreshing. She was sweet and bubbly. She chatted a lot as we walked into the car park and she gave me a hug before going to her car. I smiled and waved as she pulled out and drove off. I got in the car that Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were already sitting in and sighed. It was time to go home to Bella.

**Hope you liked this chapter. If you have any questions then please feel free to ask.**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and added this story to their favourites or to their story alerts.**

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Enjoy!**

(Chester's POV)

We pulled up after dropping Rosalie and Jasper off. I knew Jasper wanted to come round and check on Bella, but I knew it wouldn't matter if he was here or not. He couldn't help her anymore until she asked for it. It was up to her.

'How bad will she be?' Emmett forced out.

'Pretty bad,' I whispered. I hated this Bella, I wanted the Bella I made friends with. The clumsy, shy, sweet, caring Bella. But she had disappeared a long time ago. I sighed, stepping out the car. We walked down the pathway together, neither of us speaking. Emmett walked in first with me following him. We went into the living room and sat down in the remaining spaces. Leanne and Charlie were already sitting.

'Where's Bella,' Emmett asked hestitantly, as if he was afraid of the answer.

'In her room,' Leanne responded. A second later I heard a huge crash. Charlie and Emmett flinched and went to stand up.

'There's no point,' Leanne told them, 'She'll only end up hurting one of you anyway.'

'Besides, she needs to let her anger out without being interrupted or disturbed,' I added.

They both nodded reluctantly and sat back down.

'Have you had any ideas on what has got Bella like that?' Charlie asked Leanne.

'I really can't figure it out. She seems to be almost as bad as she was back in Jacksonville which makes me wonder whether it wasn't anything there and it's something personal to her. I just cant't think what though,' she said. 'I know that drugs give you a negative effect and they do make you prone to anger but other then the night we got here, we haven't experience her taking them.'

I shifted uncomfortable in my seat while Emmett sat there in shock.

'Drugs? _Bella's _taking _drugs?_' Emmett choked.

Leanne frowned at him, 'There's no reason to believe that she's still taking them.'

I coughed as we heard another crash from Bella's bedroom. Right now loyalty to Bella was more important then informing Leanne. She knew enough so she would figure out eventually that Bella was still taking. I briefly wondered how she was still taking them. She hadn't been left on her own since she got here, which means that she hasn't had the opportunity to get any more. So that must mean that she brought them with her but then surely she'll be running out soon? She can't have bought that much or she wouldn't have been able to get on the plane.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes.

'I'll go check on her,' Leanne said, getting up and walking up the stairs. She came back down minutes later, with Bella. Her hands where bleeding and her knuckles were swollen.

I ran up to her. She stared lifelessly at me.

I turned to Leanne, 'Aren't you supposed to take everything dangerous out of her room before she goes in there?' I hissed. She ignored me and lead Bella to the door. She turned back, 'Aren't you coming.'

I nodded and walked outside with them. Emmett offered to drive as Charlie said he couldn't as he had something important to do.

I kept my eye on Bella as we went to the hospital. Her face was blank, it showed no pain, no anger. It was scary. I could tell Leanne thought the same. It was worse then when you knew she was angry, at least then you could predict what would happen. She didn't speak either, not even when Leanne asked if she was in pain. She just stared ahead. We pulled up and got out. I had to open Bella's door because of her hands and then I had to lead her in there by grabbing her arm.

Dr. Cullen saw us as we were walking in and took us straight into a room.

(Edward's POV)

I saw Carlisle lead Bella, Chester, Emmett and a lady into a room. My eyes were focused on Bella, she had blood pouring down her arm. Her face was extremely white and held no emotion. Her eyes were lifeless. I shuddered and felt ashamed. Had I helped create that? I should have learnt from Jasper's experience. But I just knew that Bella could fix herself easily. We all could, we just wouldn't. I hadn't meant to make her angry or hurt her. I just remembered how offended Alice looked when she tried to talk to Bella. Yes she went about it wrong, she knew that now, but to completely ignore her was just rude.

I took a deep breath to calm down. I knew I would be lying to myself if I didn't say that was the only reason I was angry at her this morning. I wanted her to notice me, to speak to me. I knew as I walked down the corridor to Bella's door at the end that I was starting to like her. Ever since she walked into me I haven't been able to get her face out of my mind. I knew it was dangerous and wrong. She was Emmett's sister, she obviously had problems she needed to get through. But I couldn't help how I felt. I looked into the small window on the door. I could see Bella, Carlisle was cleaning her hands and I that moment I wanted nothing then to be able to help her myself.

I ran round the corner as the woman, Emmett and Chester came out. My heart beat quickly as I listened to their conversation.

'There shouldn't have been anything that she could hurt herself with,' I heard Chester hiss.

'Well I'm sorry, she was about to snap, I didn't have time to go round every single bit of her room,' I heard the woman say angrily. I didn't catch much of what they said after that as they were walking down the corridor. I heard her door open again, 'I'll be right back Bella,' Carlisle said. I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before going into her room. She glanced up at me as I entered and I could swear I saw anger flash through her eyes. It went as soon as I blinked and I wondered if I imagined it. I stood in front of her, keeping a small distance between us.

'Bella, I'm sorry, you know about earlier,' I said, running my hand on the back of my neck. She didn't make any move to suggest that she heard me so I continued, 'I shouldn't have said any of that. You have your reasons for acting like that I'm sure and although I might think of your problem differently it still wasn't right of me to snap at you like that,' I finished, hoping that she would respond this time.

'My problem,' she said slowly, her voice dripping with venom. 'Edward you have _no _idea what I've been through, what I'm going through. Hardly anyone here does. You had no right telling me how to act-'

'I wasn't telling you how to act,' I hissed.

Her eyes flashed, 'It sounded like it to me.'

I didn't say anything, which made her smirk. I glared at her, 'Enlighten me,' I shouted.

'Excuse me?' She snapped.

'Since I have no idea what you've been through then why don't you tell me. Go on, enlighten me,' I shouted at her angrily.

She stood up abruptly and closed the distance between us. I could feel her breath against my face. Her face was screwed up in anger, 'Why, if I won't even tell Emmett, my brother and Chester, my best friend, would I tell you, a complete stranger?' She hissed.

'I don't want to be a stranger,' I muttered.

'What?' she asked, the surprise in her voice. She took a step back from me. I cursed myself, she wasn't supposed to hear it.

'I don't want to be a stranger,' I repeated.

She looked at me like I was crazy, 'Then what do you want to be?'

'I don't know maybe a friend,' I said sarcastically.

She took another step back, shaking her head. I felt my heart sink.

'I don't have friends,' she whispered.

'Chester-'

'Is an acception,' She said.

'Jasper?'

'Just because I speak to him, doesn't mean he's a friend, Edward,' she said frowning. I stepped towards her.

'Bella just try. We don't have to be best friends, we can just try to get along normally,' I pleaded.

She stared at me for a few moments. Then slowly, she nodded. I smiled at her.

I heard the door open and turned to see Carlisle coming back in with more bandages.

'Bye Bella,' I said, walking out quickly so that she couldn't change her mind. I remembered her face as she nodded, it looked like she was just as shocked as I was by her actions.

(Bella's POV)

I couldn't explain why I said yes to Edward. I never made friends apart from Chester. I felt like I could trust him though. Like he would never hurt me on purpose. I could tell he was sincere when he apologised. It didn't make what he did anymore ok though. I wasn't sure whether I actually liked him or not. I suppose it's how Jasper says. He's always had what he needed, I never have, so he wouldn't understand the part of me that needs to feel safe because he's had that security all his life. I supposed that that wasn't the part of him that I liked and if he wanted to be friends he would have to learn that not everyone had a childhood like his and that not everyone can get what the want easily. I saw similar qualities in Alice, I thought to myself. She's obviously been well looked after, she's never had to be someone she wasn't. She's hasn't become someone who she doesn't want to be.

'Okay Bella, I think that's it. Unless there's anything bothering you?' Carlisle said.

I hesitated before shaking my head, he smiled at me before helping me up. I wasn't ready to ask for help. Not yet, although the time was coming dangerously near.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait but it will be like that for now on. I feel even worse knowing that this is so short, I'm not sure what it is about this chapter that was so hard to write- I've started to write future chapters for some strange reason and I have no inspiration for the chapters I need to write now. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

(Bella's POV)

I walked into the building, ignoring the whispers around me. I kind of wished Chester, Jasper or even Edward was with me right now. Then I remembered their over-protectiveness and was glad that they weren't around me. It was odd, usually Leanne was the unbearable one but today the roles seemed to of been changed.

I sat down at my desk, in science. There were only a few other people in the room, they were talking quietly amoungst themselves, but their whispers seemed to increase as soon as I stepped into the room. I would have been stupid to assume that people wouldn't talk about what happened yesterday, and taking in my bandaged hands, they were bound to make assumptions. Probably wrong ones, but assumptions all the same. I ignored them as I stared at the front, trying to concentrate, on anything but their whispers. It reminded me of the darkness where the creatures surrounded me, laughed at me, whispered to me. It was the darkness I would soon be going into…

I wasn't on my own for long. It seemed that someone had decided to be brave and see if I was as bad as everyone thought I was.

'Hi, I'm Jessica,' a bubbly voice said. I turned to look at her, to tell her to piss off.

'_You know you could try to be nice to people,' Edward said. I looked up at him. He looked slightly angry. _

'_And why would I want to do that?' I asked._

'_I don't know, maybe then you'll make some friends,' he said sarcastically. I glared at him, 'I don't need friends,' I snapped._

'_Yeah well maybe if you got some you would disagree,' he retorted. _

I made myself smile at her, 'Hi Jessica, I'm Bella,' I responded, trying hard not to sound as rude as I wanted to be.

'So you're from Arazona?' She asked. I sighed, deeply before answering her, 'Yes,' I said shortly.

She looked at me, her eyes searching my face, 'Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be tanned?' She asked, critically.

I opened my mouth to say something back to her when the chair next to me moved. We both looked to find Edward sitting in the seat.

'Hi Jessica,' he said pleasantly. She blushed, 'Hi Edward,' she giggled.

He looked over to me, before speaking to her again, 'If you don't mind, I would like to speak to Bella in private,' he said. She smiled at him and shot me a jealous look. I glared at her and she turned and walked back to her desk.

'Out of all the people to speak to you decided to talk to Jessica,' Edward said looking amused.

I glared at him as well, 'I didn't choose to talk to her, she just came over here.'

'Well, you might want to avoid her in the future,' he told me, 'She can be very irritating. I'm glad she's over her obsession with me,' he said shuddering, 'She wouldn't stop asking me out for weeks, until Emmett told her to leave me alone.'

I felt a sudden rush of anger and a urge to hit her. Shaking it off I grimaced at him and turned to the front again. He stayed sitting next to me, until Chester and Angela came in. He stood up and went to move but I grabbed his wrist to stop him. He looked down at me questionably.

'Sit here for today's lesson,' I said. He nodded and sat back down, looking confused. Chester sat down in Edward's seat instead, without looking at me. Either I had hurt him or he was just giving me the space he must know I needed. Whichever one it was I didn't care. I was just glad that he wasn't the one sitting next to me.

That feeling didn't last long. Pretty soon I wanted my space. I regretted letting Edward sit next to me. If Chester was sitting there he would know that I needed that space. I would have asked Edward to move if I knew he would say yes. But I knew that he wouldn't and he would insist that I told him what was bothering me. I had the feeling that he wouldn't give up and I would never tell him everything that was wrong with me and because of that we could never be friends- so why did I say yes to him when he asked?

Deep down I think I knew the reason, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I didn't let people near me. of I was honest I didn't really want people near me and Edward wasn't going to be an acception to that rule. He couldn't be, but even as I thought it I knew he would be, just like Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were slowly getting closer to me, whether they were aware of it or not was the important part. They could use it against me, though I didn't really get that vibe from them like I did from Phil. I gritted my teeth as I thought his name. He was the only one to use myself against me. I refused to let that happen again though, which was why I kept everyone out. I liked it that way. I felt halfway safe. Why did everyone here have to break that?

My hands pulled into fists. Was I really going to let them get close to me? Close enough that they could hurt me. No, I answered myself. I wouldn't let that happen. I knew it was in vain though. It seemed that it was inevitable.

You're not even strong enough to keep people out Bella,' I sneared at myself. How weak does that make me? Very.

I felt someone pull me up from my seat. I glanced around the room and realised everyone was leaving the class. I looked to my left to find Chester holding my arm with one hand and he had his other wrapped around my shoulder. I let him lead me out of the class and down the busy corridors. I was surprised when he walked past the classroom. Instead he lead me outside and sat me down on a bench, in full view of anyone that would come outside. I looked at him and found him staring at me.

'What?' I asked rudely. He ignored my tone.

'What's going on Bella?' he asked.

I looked at him confusedly.

'Asking Edward- the one who got you mad- to sit next to you and then ignoring him when he tried to speak to you. Ignoring me when I tried to speak to you. I get it your mad at me but you haven't gone off with other people before,' he said.

I sighed. I didn't understand what was happening anymore. I felt like I was loosing control of everything in my life and it scared me. I felt a reckless need to get back in control, but had no idea how. I hated being powerless and that was exactly what I was. I stood up abruptly and walked towards the car park. I knew what I needed to do. I would have to phone Renee. If I was being honest with myself it wasn't actually Renee I wanted to speak to.

It was a short journey, back to Charlies. The house was empty what with Emmett and Chester being at school, Charlie being at work. I wondered briefly where Leanne was, but I pushed it out of my mind. I had more important matters to attend to. I opened the door quietly with my key. The key Charlie insisted on me having, but Leanne wasn't totally happy with it. I supposed for cases like this. It wasn't right for me to be on my own. It wasn't right for me to have company either. I was different from everyone else. I walked upstairs and into my room. I searched my room frantically as the minutes continued to trickle by. I dropped onto my stomach, to search underneath my bed. I saw it. I grabbed it and stood up. Taking a breath, I dialed her number. My heart beat steadily. I became aware of how close I was coming to becoming me again. The person that kept people out. I smiled in anticipation. The ringing stopped. I heard an intake of breath.

'Bella?' Renee whispered.

I felt disappointment flood through me, making me feel guilty. I guessed I didn't really know how much I wanted to talk to him. It was ironic. Was it not Phil that taught me that I couldn't depend on anyone. That I couldn't let anyone get close to me or they'll be able to use my weaknesses against me and here I was phoning him so I could get my life back to how it was supposed to be.

'Mum,' I said, trying to keep the guilt and disappointment from my voice.

'Is everything ok?' She whispered. I wondered why she was whispering. Then I remembered that I was the one calling her- not the other way around. Phil was probably at home right now.

'Everything's… fine,' I told her. Not quite lying. Not quite telling the truth either.

'Bella, this isn't a good time,' she whispered urgently.

'What's he doing?' I demanded.

'Er…nothing honey,' I heard her reply at the same time I heard distant footsteps.

'He's coming, Bella. I have to go,' She whispered.

'NO!' I shouted, 'Get out of there Mum!'

'I have to go Bella,' she said.

'No get out of there now!' I demanded.

I heard Phil's distant sneers and a loud thump.

'Bella,' Phil greeted.

**Again, sorry it was so short and crappy. I'll try to make the next one longer. I've sort of planned the future chapters and I'll only be writing 7-8 more chapters.**

**I'll update when I can.**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long to update. The results of the poll was for Jasper to be the first one to find out so he will be. I will probably do the rest in order of the results so Edward is next... not quite sure how I'm going to do that yet. **

**Anyway enjoy!**

Previously: 'He's coming, Bella. I have to go,' She whispered.

'NO!' I shouted, 'Get out of there Mum!'

'I have to go Bella,' she said.

'No get out of there now!' I demanded.

I heard Phil's distant sneers and a loud thump.

'Bella,' Phil greeted.

(Bella POV)

'What did you do to her!' I shouted furiously.

He chuckled gently, 'Nothing she didn't deserve.'

The phone was tightly clenched in my hand. It was sick, I wanted this. I wanted him to speak to me. I wanted my old self back and I was pleased when I could slowly feel it coming back to me. I was happy. Happy that he spoke to me and I knew that that was wrong. I should be calling the police. I should be doing everything I could to protect Renee from him, but yet I wasn't. It wasn't because I was afraid of him either. I was scared of him but it was a lot harder to be scared of him when he wasn't near me. I remembered the threat he gave me and if I was being honest that wasn't the reason why I haven't called the police on him. So what was it? Was it because I'm embarrassed? Worried? Ashamed? No.

Maybe it was because I liked the situation I was in for some twisted reason. No I didn't quite believe that either.

'Put Renee back on,' I said.

'I don't think she's going to be able to come to the phone right now. In fact I don't think that she's going to be doing anything for a while,' he laughed.

The phone went dead. My mind froze. I felt satisfied, disgusted, hatred and anger. I lowered my hand and slowly released the phone, where it dropped to the ground with a loud clunk that somehow seemed distant. I sat down on my bed, staring around me. I couldn't help the smug, happy feeling I felt. I felt more myself. The Bella that protected herself against the world. Then the disgust came through. Yeah I had myself back but at what price? Could it have cost Renee her life?

My eyes found the prize and within a few minutes I got my release. It sickened me, yet pleased me.

I scowled at myself as I studied my face in the mirror. The mirror Leanne had stupidly replaced from my fit. My eyes were black and dilated. My skin was a ghostly pale. My hands reached up to my cheeks and chin. They looked thinner. I stopped as I looked into my eyes again. They were glaring at me. They were accusing me of hurting Renee. My mother. The person who looked after me whenever I was ill, who helped me whenever I needed it, who wouldn't hurt me, who would protect me against anything. Anything but Phil. I turned away, not able to take the intensive stare they were giving me. I felt ashamed. I had promised myself that I would never hurt Renee, that I would somehow manage to protect her from Phil. I had failed. I had let Phil hurt her. My heart sank. She was my _mother. _I felt a tear drip down my cheek. I wiped it away and slowly picked the phone up off the floor. He said it was ok to phone him in emergencies.

(Chester's POV)

I watched Bella as she walked away. I felt hopeless. I wanted to help her, to be there for her like I was before. I could feel myself drifting away from her and pretty soon I knew I would just be like Jasper, Rosalie or Edward to her. I wouldn't be her best friend. I would just be a person to talk to occasionally. I wasn't ok with it but I knew Bella had to get through this on her own. At least partly. None of us could force her to get help. She had to be the one to ask for it and I knew she would only do it as a last resort. The only thing I could do was sit there and watch as she slowly drifted from everyone else.

I stood up and made my way back into the building. I didn't bother going to lesson, instead I just went straight to the canteen and waited for everyone to arrive. I watched as Jasper walked towards me with Edward and Rosalie. Part of me wanted to give up on Bella, push her problems onto Jasper or Rosalie or maybe even Edward, who would be able to help her better. They would be able to support her in the ways I couldn't. Jasper had been through something like this. He was living proof that Bella would make it through this as long as she got the help she so desperately needed but refused to ask for. Rosalie would know how to make Bella realise that she is hurting everyone else. Edward would support in a different way. His father-Carlisle- was a doctor. Edward could make sure that Carlisle got her the best help possible.

'Hey,' Edward said, 'Where's Bella?'

I shrugged, 'She walked off earlier.'

He looked at me questioningly.

'There's no point going after her. It's not going to help her,' I told him.

Anger blazed in his eyes, 'So your just going to let her wonder around on her own?' He demanded.

'Edward, Chester's right,' Jasper said quietly. I briefly saw Rosalie nod in agreement.

He turned to glare at Jasper instead.

'Do you think following Bella around is really going to help her? She needs to do this on her own Edward or how else do you suppose she'll get better?' I asked.

He sighed, 'Your right.'

Jasper frowned and then pulled something out of his pocket. A phone.

'Hello?' he said. His frown increased as he listened to what the person was saying.

'I'll be right there,' he promised. He hung up. Me and Edward looked at him questioningly. He just shrugged and said, 'I've got to go. See you later.'

Me and Edward watched as he walked back out the canteen.

'You have any idea what that was about?' I asked them.

'Not a clue,' Edward replied.

(Bella's POV)

I sat there shaking. My cheeks where stinging from my fresh tears that refused to stop. I heard a quiet knock at the door. I walked up and opened it to find Jasper standing on the other side. He stepped in and closed the door as I stepped back into the front room and sank down into the sofa.

'Bella what's wrong?' He asked gently.

I looked at him for a few seconds. Do I tell him? Do I risk him finding out everything I've tried to keep a secret. Renee's hurt, I reminded myself before taking in a deep breath.

'It's Renee,' I whispered brokenly.

'What about her?'

'I phoned Phil,' I said. He frowned. 'My step-dad,' I added. He nodded and signalled for me to continue.

'Renee answered the phone. I didn't want her to, I wanted Phil to,' I took a deep breath. I tried to concentrate on stopping my eyes from watering. _I'm handing him a way to hurt me. _I pushed the thought to the side. I had to do this for Renee. I owed her that much.

'I was speaking to her when I heard Phil come. She told me to hang up but I refused. Phil came and took the phone away from her. I told him to put her back on but he just laughed at me and told me that she wasn't able to come to the phone and that she wouldn't be doing anything for a while.'

Jasper just looked at me. Didn't he understand?

'Jasper, he's hurt her!' I shouted hysterically.

He grabbed my hands and made me look at him.

'Bella you don't know that,' he whispered gently.

'NO! You don't know Phil. You don't know what he's done- what he's capable of doing!' I shouted standing up. I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

'I just know he's hurt her,' I whispered, trying to keep the sadness and guilt from breaking my voice.

He frowned, 'If you knew he hurt her why did you call him?'

I swallowed and shrugged.

'Bella,' he started.

'Does it really matter right now?' I said cutting him off.

He sighed.

'What's your address?'

I just stared at him.

'Just answer the question Bella,' he said.

'23 Warbrick close,' I whispered.

He stood up and walked from the room. I turned by back to the door he just walked out of. I heard him talking quietly, but I couldn't quite hear what he was saying. Not that I cared- I had done my bit right?

_Wrong, _the voice in my head whispered. It was a different voice. It was my voice from 10 years ago, when I actually cared properly about Renee. It was before she met Phil. When we were just happy with just us.

I looked at my reflection in the window. I studied my face. I could see the outline of what my reflection should look like. My glowing skin, my happy carefree smile, my hair bouncing around my shoulders.

I sneered at myself. I wasn't her anymore. I turned towards the cabinet in the corner. I walked towards it, pulled the doors open, grabbed one of the bottles and with a deep breath I embraced who I really was.

**Hope you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone that reviewed/added this story to alerts/ added this story to their favourites. **

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I still haven't really got inspiration for this story but at least I can write it (even though I can't really write it well) and I just want to get this story finished.**

**Enjoy!**

(Jasper's POV)

It killed me to watch as she got worse and worse. But I couldn't help her. None of us could. At least Rosalie could help Emmett get through this. I feel like I should be helping Bella, after all didn't I go through something similar?

I sighed as I thought of her. After she had told me about Phil, I wasn't sure what to think. She could have been making it up, exaggerating it. She was on drugs for goodness sake. She could be imagining it all. But I knew deep down she wasn't and I decided to phone Carlisle.

He got in touch with the police and they went round there and found Renee, bruised and beaten and of course Phil was nowhere in sight. What surprised me is that Bella didn't even seem to care how Renee was. When Emmett tried to tell her she just walked out of the room. I could tell that deeply upset and worried him- it did all of us especially Leanne, Charlie and Chester.

None of us knows what to do anymore. I can tell that Leanne felt just as helpless as I did. She is supposed to be helping Bella but she obviously can't. I briefly wondered if I should tell her about Phil. The only person who knew about him was me, Carlisle and of course Bella. I decided against it though. I didn't know for sure that that was the case and I didn't want to bring it up unnessesarily. I knew though that if Bella didn't get better soon I would tell everyone. I just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

(Bella's POV)

It has been exactly 4 days since I told Jasper, 4 days since I had just accepted who I was supposed to be. And now? Now I found myself walking on the streets, in the dark with a bottle of drink clutched tightly in my hand. I wasn't quite sure where I was or where I was going. I wasn't expecting anyone to even try to find me. No-one cared anymore. Not Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Leanne. Not even Chester. The first night everyone was looking for me. They were all concerned about me. Don't know why. I was completely fine. I'm still completely fine. It's ridiculous. I'm being myself and I still get frowned upon. I let out roar of laughter. Perhaps Phil would be proud of me. Giggles threatened to escape my lips. I took a swig. I relished when the liquid burned my throat.

'What are you doing Bella?' A disgusted voice rang out.

I turned around searching for the person who had spoke. I heard them laugh.

'Where are you?' I moaned.

They laughed again. I glanced around more scared now. I ran a few metres and then collapsed onto a bench. I took another swig and sighed when the liquid went down my throat. My head felt like it was spinning. Still I was used to this. I smirked.

'Bella what are you doing?' The voice said. I looked around. There was still no-one there.

'You can't fool me!' I called out, 'Your not real. You can't hurt me,' My voice trembled.

'I assure you Bella, I am very very real.'

'Show yourself then!' I shouted out.

I felt a cold breeze around me. I shivered.

'I'll show myself when I want to.'

I stood up quickly and started to walk. I felt the chill follow me. I started to run. I tripped and fell. I gave a grunt as I landed on my front. I rolled over and hissed in pain as I felt the glass from the now smashed bottle, sink into my skin.

I sat up carefully. I checked my hands and laughed when I saw that for once they weren't cut. I pulled myself up from the ground and wiped the back of my trousers off. I stumbled for a moment when I tried to walk.

'What are you doing?' The voice asked again. I ignored it as I carried on walking.

The voice stayed with me. I turned around to try and see who was saying it. I was hoping to catch them off guard. Something solid walked into me.

'Are you ok?'

I turned back around and saw a middle aged man looking at me in concern.

'No,' I told him honestly.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'I need another drink. Mine got smashed,' I laughed.

He frowned at me, 'I don't think you should be drinking miss. You don't look old enough.'

I sneered at him, 'Like it matters. My life's already ruined anyway.'

'I'm sure that's not true,' he said gently.

I glared at him, furious, 'You know nothing about me! About my life! Nothing!' I screamed in his face before pushing him out of my way. I started to walk again.

'Now Bella that wasn't very nice,' the voice tutted. I turned back around.

'I don't care!' I screamed.

I gagged and bent over. I threw up. I stood back up and wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

'Disgusting,' the voice said.

I turned around carried on walking.

'Don't you realise what your doing to yourself?' The voice asked.

'I don't care anymore!' I shouted. I felt my voice crack under the pressure of my screams.

'Bella!' I heard someone call.

'Leave me alone!' I shrieked, 'I don't need you! I don't need anyone!'

'Bella calm down,' I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around abruptly. This voice was different from the others.

My eyes focused on the outline of someone. They slowly stepped forward. I sighed in relief when I saw that it was just Edward.

'What are you doing?' I asked curiously.

'Looking for you. We all are.'

I laughed. 'Yeah like any of you care where I am.'

'Bella what are you talking about? We've been looking for you for ages.'

I laughed again, 'Why would you?'

'Come on Bella,' he said while grabbing my waist to keep me from falling. I struggled to walk at the same pace as him.

'Do you have to walk so fast?' I grumbled.

He looked at me before picking me up.

'Let me down!' I demanded.

He shook his head.

'Edward let me down!'

He shook his head again.

I struggled. He held on tighter which made me struggle more.

'Let me go!' I shouted hysterically.

'Bella I can't. Not until your somewhere safe,' he told me.

I shrieked as I struggled to get out of his death grip.

'Bella please stop struggling we're almost there,' he pleaded. I ignored him and continued to struggle.

He almost dropped me as he opened the door.

He lead me inside his house and sat me down on the sofa.

'Wait here,' he said. I waited until he was out of the room before standing up. I went to the doorway and looked out. Nobody was there. I ran to the door before swinging it wide open and running out into the street. I ran for a few seconds before my body ordered me to stop. I lost my balance and fell over. I coughed as I sat up. My stomach gave me a spilt second warning before I turned to the side and threw up again. I laid there for a minute, breathing deeply. I could feel something watching me, I could see black shadows all around me. They were just waiting for my moment of weakness. I groaned as I stood up.

I stumbled on the uneven pavement and tripped over once again. I sat up and looked around, hearing the roar of laughter. It stopped as a shadow approached me.

'Bella we need to talk,' Rosalie said.

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Previously….**

**'Bella we need to talk,' Rosalie said.**

(Bella POV)

I tried to stand up but I lost my balance and fell to the floor again. Rosalie sighed and helped me up. She steadied me when I started to sway and she helped me walk.

She sat me down on a bench. It was dark around us. I shivered as a cold wind blew around us. I looked around, I could feel someone watching me.

'Can you feel that?' I whispered. She frowned at me, 'Feel what?'

'Rosalie there's someone watching us!' I whispered.

She looked around, 'Bella there's no-one here.'

I looked around again and pulled myself in tighter to protect myself.

'Bella I know what you're going through.'

I snorted, 'I'm not going through anything. Everything's fine.'

She looked at me disbelievingly, 'Bella look at you you're far from fine.'

I looked down at myself, sure I had a few cuts but that was it.

'You're a mess. Everyone's worried. Can't you see how much it's hurting us. Especially Emmett and Charlie.'

I frowned at her, 'Nobody cares anymore,' I said quietly.

'They only do that to protect you.'

I snorted again.

'Seriously. What if Charlie forbid you to drink. You would do it anyway. You would probably drink more then what you are now because he told you not to.'

I ignored her.

'Please Bella just listen to what I've got to say. I can help you. So can Jasper. We've been through something similar to what your going through.'

I stayed silent. She seemed to take that as a yes.

'I was fifteen when I first went out with Royce. I liked him. My whole family liked him. We were really happy for a while. Then one day when I was a few minutes late for a date he started to accuse me of cheating on him. I told him that it was stupid. I loved him I would never cheat. He didn't believe me but he let it go. Then he kept bringing it up. He wouldn't let it go. He would hit me when he thought I deserved it, which was pretty much everyday-'

'What's this got to do with me?' I asked her suddenly.

She looked at me, 'Please Bella. I know the signs. Phil hits you and Renee doesn't he?'

I looked at her.

'Ignoring the fact doesn't make it any less true,' she whispered, 'Believe me I should know.'

'What do you mean?' I asked her.

'I pretended like I was the happiest person alive when I was with Royce. Only Jasper seemed to doubt that. I ignored the fact that he hit me. I just pretended it was normal and one day he would stop. I was kidding myself. People like that Bella, they need to be locked up.'

I didn't say anything.

'Jasper will tell you the same thing. Once he found out what had been going on he got depressed. He pushed people away. He drank. I told myself that he would get through it, that it was just his way of dealing with everything. It only got worse. He started to take drugs. He got deeper and deeper. He- He almost died,' she choked.

I sat there in shock. Jasper almost died?

'Carlisle helped him. He went to rehab for a year and when he came back he was better. It was a while before he was Jasper again though.'

What did it matter that he almost died? I thought to myself. That was him not me. Even if I did die I would probably deserve it.

'Please Bella, let us help you. It's not just you. Your hurting everyone who cares about you.'

'I'm fine Rosalie,' I whispered, becoming increasingly aware that someone was staring at me once again. I looked around. I heard giggling near me.

'Did you hear that?' I asked, looking around again.

'Look at yourself Bella. Your far from ok,' she said.

I stood up abruptly, 'Thanks for telling me this Rosalie but I don't need no help.'

She stood up to, 'At least let me take you home.'

'I'll walk back it's fine.'

'You and I both know that you don't plan on going home Bella.'

I just looked at her. She grabbed my arms and led me down the path to her car.

'Get in,' she ordered. I just stood there. There was no way I was getting in the car. She smiled at me before opening the door and pushing me in. I stumbled and landed awkwardly on the seat. I lifted my feet in just as she was about to close the door.

We sat in silence as she drove me 'home'. I had to laugh at the word. I didn't have a home.

* * *

She pulled up at the curb. Nobody rushed out to see if I was ok. I knew Edward was lying. Why would anyone care?

I tried to open the door but it was locked. Rosalie sighed before getting out and going round to my door. She opened it.

Guess it wasn't locked then. I stumbled out of the car and lost my balance and landed on the floor once again. I glared at the pavement as if it was it's fault.

Rosalie sighed again and then helped me up. I lent on her as we walked to the front door. She knocked on it. We waited in silence for the door to open. It finally did and it was Leanne.

'Bella!'

I glared at her, 'I'm fine,' I shouted.

She shared a look with Rosalie who nodded at her. Leanne stepped back and called for Emmett.

He appeared at the doorway. 'Bella!' He said smiling. I grimaced why did everyone feel the need to say my name?

'Emmett I think you should take Bella to her room,' Rosalie whispered. I sent her a look. I didn't need a bodyguard. I glared at Emmett as he reached towards me. He ignored it and picked me up anyway. He started to walk me up the stairs. Did it mean something that I wasn't struggling?

'Emmett put me down I can walk on my own,' I snapped.

He ignored me. I sighed.

He opened my bedroom door and set me down on the bed. He looked at me for a few seconds before mumbling,

'I'm glad your ok.'

He walked off again leaving me on my own in my bedroom, where I eventually found sleep.

* * *

I woke up groggily. I groaned and put my pillow over my head as the sunlight reached my eyes. My head was pounding.

I heard a knock on the door, 'Go away!' I moaned. They ignored me and opened the door.

'Do you not know the meaning of go away?'

They ignored me again. I briefly wondered who it was but thinking made my head hurt.

'Bella?'

Oh great it was Leanne.

I ignored her. She sighed. I felt the edge of my bed tip slightly.

I felt a hand stroke my back.

'Bella, Rosalie said she spoke to you?'

I ignored her again.

'Bella this is serious!' She almost shouted. I sat up and glared at her,

'Look I told Rosalie and now I'm telling you, I'm fine there's nothing wrong with me.'

She shook her head, 'Bella look at yourself. Please just let us help you,' She pleaded.

I laughed at her, 'What so I can just get hurt in the end? I don't think so.'

She looked confused, 'Why would we hurt you?'

'People always do,' I mumbled.

'That's it,' Leanne said standing up. She walked to my drawers, which made me panic. My heart slowed down though as I remembered that I didn't have any drugs left.

She grabbed a few things out of them and chucked them at me. I just stared at her.

'Bella get up and get dressed. We're going out,' She told me.

'Where?' I asked grudgingly. As if she could make me do anything.

'To see Dr. Cullen,' She said before walking out of the room.

I pushed the clothes onto the floor. She couldn't make me go anywhere, I sneered in my head.

She can back moments later. 'Either go in what your wearing now or change into fresh clothes Bella. It's your choice. Either way your going.'

I glared at her, 'Yeah and how are you going to make me go?'

She came towards and hauled me out of bed. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my room.

'Let go of me!' I shouted at her. I clawed at her hand, trying to make her let go of me. I struggled to get out of her grip, but she just pulled me faster. She pulled me out the house and into the car. She locked me in.

'Let me go!' I screamed at her.

'Bella you need to get past this.'

'Why?' I shouted, 'Why do I need to get past this? Maybe I like being like this. This is who I am!'

'Your hurting everyone around you. It isn't just about you anymore!' She responded.

'Yeah like everyone else cares about me,' I sneered. She turned around in her seat.

'Oh wake up Bella! Everyone around you cares about you,' She shouted at me. It was the loudest I had ever heard her yell.

I sat there taken aback for a second before I glared at her. I sat in silence and looked out the window. My blood was pounding through my veins. How dare she yell at me!

**Not a great chapter but please review anyway!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

(Bella's POV)

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I prayed it was Renee, it was foolish as I knew she was still in hopsital but I didn't want to believe that _he _would be calling me. Slowly I reached into my pocket and pulled the phone out. Ignoring Leanne's look in the rearwing mirror I answered.

'Bella!' His voice hissed into my ear. I stayed perfectly still, my face an expressionless mask. I didn't respond to his voice or Leanne's worried gaze.

'Bella,' he sneered, 'Are you ignoring me?' He laughed.

'You'll never be able to ignore me,' he said, all traces of humour gone.

'DON'T IGNORE ME!' He screamed into the phone. I stayed unresponsive, it was as if I wasn't there. And for that moment I wasn't. Everything flashed in my eyes, everything he had done to me. To Renee.

_Him walking towards me drunkenly, leering at me, laughing as I backed away. Renee stood in front of me protecting me from him. He glared at her before smacking her._

_I snuck through the door. I was out later then usual. I felt guilty for leaving her longer with him then necessary. I heard light footsteps on the stairs, I walked to the stairs to see Renee, wanting to apologise. There wasn't anyone there. I went into the front room. Renee was asleep on the sofa, she looked peaceful the only time she was safe was in her dreams. I saw a black shadow lean over her._

'_Leave her alone,' I whispered. He laughed before standing up straight. _

_He stepped towards me and raised his fist for the first blow._

_I smiled as I walked up to my room. I had never seen Renee so happy. I didn't like Phil that much but I never said anything. I wanted her to be happy and he made her happy. I quickly changed out of my white bridesmaid dress and into my pajamas, smiling the whole time. I would be spending two weeks at Chester's while Renee and Phil went on their honeymoon. I was glad I wasn't going. Renee had offered but I decided to stay round Chester's instead. I heard a knock on the door before Renee entered. _

'_Hey sweetie,' she said, beaming. I sat me down on the bed and sat down next to me and started to brush my curls. _

'_Have you got everything packed?' She asked me. I nodded, smiling excitedly. _

'_There's my girl,' she praised. I heard someone laugh and turned to the doorway. I jumped when I saw Phil there. _

'_Dear, you need to finish packing if we're going to leave tonight,' he smiled. _

_She hugged me before walking out the room. I watched her go, feeling suddenly helpless and alone. I pushed the feelings aside. Phil was nice to me there was no reason for those feelings. He smiled before stepping towards me. He towered over me, glaring. I shrank back from him. He laughed evilly. _

'_Bella, Bella, Bella,' he chuckled. _

_I opened my mouth to call out for Renee but he clamped his hand over it, so I couldn't speak. He bent down towards me. _

'_No-one will help you Bella,' he hissed, 'Your weak. Your nothing. You don't belong here. You don't belong with anyone.'_

_I heard light footsteps coming up the hall so did Phil. He straightened up, putting the smile back on his face. I looked up at him in horror. _

'_Honey do you want me to pack your blue shirt?' Renee asked, looking between us. _

_I watched as he smiled lovingly at her, 'Thanks. I was just saying goodbye to Bella. I can't believe I won't see her for two weeks. I told her that it was a shame she didn't want to come with us. I know she would just love Spain.'_

_She smiled at me and Phil, ignoring my still horrified expression. _

'_Bella honey what's wrong?' Chester's mum asked me, setting a plate down in front of me along with a glass of water. _

_I looked down at my sandwich and biscuit. _

'_Aren't you looking forward to seeing your mum and Phil again?'_

_I was looking forward to seeing my mum again. But not Phil. _

'_Of course,' I said, 'It's just…' I trailed off, unsure of what to say._

'_What is it?' She asked kindly._

'_It's Phil,' I said. She frowned, 'What about him?'_

'_Before he left he-'_

_The doorbell rang, interrupting me. She stood up, 'I'll be right back,' she said, walking out the kitchen. _

_I heard her open the door. _

'_Don't you like Phil Bella?' Chester whispered from across the table. I looked at him wondering what to say. _

'_It's not that it's-'_

'_Bella!' Renee shouted. I turned my head to see Renee walking towards me. I got up and ran towards her. She picked me up and hugged me tightly. Phil was right behind me, smiling. Once he saw I was looking at me he glared briefly at me. _

'_Bella was just talking about you Phil,' Chester's mum said. _

'_Really?' He said smiling at her. She nodded. As she turned away his eyes shot back to mine. He looked at me threateningly. I shivered, scared. _

'_Are you ok Bella?' Renee asked, concerned. I nodded weakly against her neck, after a look from Phil. _

'Are you ok Bella?' I heard Leanne ask. I ignored her, as I ignored Phil screaming at me.

I stayed as still as stone. I felt the anger, the hate, the resent, build up inside of me. I gripped the phone tightly in my hand.

'Don't you want to know what's happened to Renee?' Phil asked.

I felt fresh anger run through me. I felt dangerously close. Phil's voice was just a buzz as was Leanne's. The only thing I could hear clearly was the pounding of my heart, beating heavily against my chest. I heard the rush of blood in my ears. I saw a haze of red cloud my vision. I felt energy flow to my muscles, itching to do something, to react somehow. A powerful feeling was building up in my core, trying to force it's way out. I embraced the feeling, wanting it to run free. My thoughts and feelings stopped. I didn't care what happened. I just wanted to-

I opened the car door and jumped out, I hardly heard Leanne's horrified scream as I ran. The only thing I concentrated on was the pounding of my feet. I felt the power take over me. I ran across roads, not caring what happened to me.

I reached my destination in minutes. I burst the door open, locking it behind me. In a trance I ran upstairs, into my room. I grabbed everything in my reach and threw it across the room. I pulled the mirror off the wall and smashed it against my drawers, shards of the mirror scattering everywhere. I pushed everything from my shelves. I pushed my drawers over onto the floor, the bang that followed somewhat satisfying my need. Everything I saw got broken. I felt the power flow steadily through me. I cherished the feeling.

I breathed heavily as I dropped to the floor, taking everything in. Everything in my room was broken, nothing was right. I felt something trickle down my cheek and bought my hand up to wipe it away. I realised I was crying. Once I realised that the tears came heavier. I looked down at my bloody hands. The power was gone, leaving destruction and despair. My body throbbed painfully. I got up quickly and made my way into Emmett's room. Ignoring the pain from my hands I searched his room, pushing things aside. I felt my heart lurch as I found what I was looking for. I grabbed the phone and ran back into my room.

I waited impatiently as it rang, basking in the emptiness I felt. It went to his answer phone. I sank to the ground. He was supposed to be there for me. He had promised me. I curled up and sobbed and I tried another number. Edward's. His went straight to answer phone. I screamed in dispair before trying another number. Jasper. Rosalie. Charlie. Carlisle. Nobody answered. I really was alone. I sank deeper into the ground as it soaked in. I was alone truly alone.

**Again... it isn't great but please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy. **

(Bella's POV)

I wasn't sure how long I laid there for. Time didn't seem to exist. Nothing around me existed anymore. It was just me. I was alone, it was how it was meant to be. No Renee, no Emmett, Charlie, Leanne, Chester, Edward. No _Phil_. No-one. Nothing. I clutched my knees tighter to my chest. My breathing was uneven. I struggled to get a grip on it. I felt like I was sobbing but what was I sobbing over? No-one was here.

I was still alone. It was quite peaceful really. Nothing to feel. I was completely numb. I was dead to the outside world. I didn't bother it and it didn't bother me. I did briefly wonder why Leanne wasn't here yet nagging me. Wasn't that her job?

The world started to make itself more known. I could hear noises all around me but they didn't bother me. Not anymore. It's almost as if they realised I wasn't meant for this world. They left me alone.

I relaxed the grip on my legs. I felt like I was in a dream-like state. My breathing was now even. I felt like I had a purpose. Everything felt separate from me as I slowly stood up. I walked to the door, where the phone was laying on the floor, away from everything. It vibrated in my hands as I picked it up. I answered it.

'Bella!' Emmett's panicked voice filled my eyes.

I hung up. It wasn't time to speak to him.

I walked over to my drawers, searching for it. My eyes found it on the floor underneath my bed, it was like fate, the way everything was set out for me.

I clutched the paper as I stood back up. I dialed the number on my phone.

It rang for a while until-

'Hello this is the Narconon rehab centre how may I help you?'

I took a deep breath, 'This is Bella. I need your help.'

'Well Bella what can we do for you?'

'I want to get better. I just want all this to stop.'

'Bella where are you?'

'I'm at home in Forks.'

'Whats your address Bella?'

I took a deep breath before answering her. This was it...

'We'll be there soon. Do you think you can stay where you are until we get there?'

'Yes. You need to hurry they'll be back soon.'

I hung up and stood there. After a while I sat down on my bed. I felt free for the first time in years, completely free. Free of everything. The drugs, the drink. Free of Phil and everything he had tainted my life with.

They came pretty quickly. I heard them knock on the door downstairs. Something told me to stay where I was, that they would come to find me. I heard them knock again. I sat there patiently. I heard a huge crash and several people running up the stairs. I heard them opening all the doors when they finally reached mine. The door handle shook but the door didn't open. I watched as they banged the door open.

Two men and one woman came into my room. They just stood there watching me for a second and then they started to move into action. One of the men said something to the woman, who nodded and then walked over to my drawers.

The two men came towards, holding their hands up. I just watched them, my face expressionless. They came right up to me before bending down in front of me. One of them said something to me. I couldn't hear what he said. A voice told me not to worry. That I would be ok now.

I just sat there as the other guy put his hand on my forehead. He felt my arms and legs and said something to me. I just looked at him blankly. He put his hand just in front of my face and moved it from side to side. I ignored it and just looked ahead.

They both shook their heads. The man that tried to speak to me before stood back up and walked away. The man that was left said something to me again. But again I didn't respond. I wasn't sure whether it was that I couldn't respond or that I didn't want to. It didn't matter anyway.

He sighed and then put his arms around me and pulled me to my feet. The room spun for a moment before making itself right again.

It was like everything switched back on. It was as if the world had recognised that I was still here and wouldn't let me go.

'I think she's going to faint,' the man next to me shouted.

I frowned. I felt fine. Everything for once was going to be ok. I knew it. I could feel it.

'Just hold on,' he whispered in my ear, 'Paul will be back in the minute with a doctor. Just stay awake.'

My frown deepened. I was awake. I was wide awake and I felt fine. I didn't need a doctor. I tried to tell him that but I couldn't form the words. I felt a rush of wind. The mans face got further away from mine. His face was panicked. I blinked and saw no more.

(Sam's POV)

I jumped out the car as soon as Paul stopped. Helen followed me. We ran to the door. I let Helen knock on the door as I didn't want to frighten her. I think Grace said her name was Bella. We didn't know what to expect as Grace wasn't able to get anything out of her but we knew what to expect. A few seconds had passed. I glanced at Helen before knocking myself, slightly harder then what she did. Paul jogged up to us.

'No answer?' He asked.

I shook my head.

'Maybe we should call the police? They will be able to break the door down,' Helen suggested.

I shook my head again, 'We don't know how bad she is- she might need help now. We don't have time to wait for the police.'

'Sam's right,' Paul said. He looked at me. I nodded.

He sighed before back up. I pulled Helen towards me, out of the way. Paul ran towards the door, trying to break it down. It didn't budge. He did it again and it broke open.

We stepped into the house quickly but silently. We couldn't hear anything downstairs so we automatically ran upstairs. We walked down the hallway opening each door. I reached out to open the last one. It was locked. I looked at Paul who nodded and then proceeded to bang the door down. We stood in the doorway for a second, taking in the room. Everything was smashed, broken and chucked everywhere. I looked at the girl-Bella. She was just sitting on her bed staring at us calmly. It was normal for patients to respond like this so it didn't throw me.

'Helen, you should go pack some of her things,' Paul said. She nodded and walked away. Me and Paul started to walk slowly towards Bella. We held our hands up so she could see we weren't going to hurt her. We stopped in front of her and bend down on our knees.

'Bella are you ok?' Paul said. I wanted to roll my eyes at his question but it was an important question to ask as it gave us an idea of their state of mind. She just continued to look at us blankly. I reached out to feel her forehead. It felt boiling hot. I looked down at her arms which were covered in blood. I looked for the cuts carefully, trying not to hurt her. I checked her legs as well wondering if she had cut or broken them.

Finally I put my hand out in front of her and moved it side to side. She didn't even bother to look at it. I shook my head and noticed Paul copying me. He then stood up and walked away no doubt going to call a doctor from the hospital to come out before we took her back.

'Bella are you in any pain?' I asked her. She carried on staring ahead blankly. I sighed and then stood up. I put my arms around her and pulled her to her feet. Her eyes went unfocused for a moment. Then they looked around sharply. I noticed her skin pale and then her eyes became even more unfocused. She started to sway.

'I think she's going to faint,' I shouted to Paul and Helen, who had just walked out the room. She frowned and started to sway even more. I could tell she was on the brink of consciousness.

'Just hold on,' I whispered in her ear, 'Paul will be back in the minute with a doctor. Just stay awake.'

Her frown deepened. She was trying to say something. Then she collapsed. I tried to catch her but she hit the floor, panicking I reached down to pick her up.

'Hey Sam the doctors here!' I heard Paul shout. I sighed in relief and picked Bella up and took her downstairs to the doctor.

**So Bella's finally get help. I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18 extra Emmett's POV

**I'm sure you all wondered why Emmett, Charlie, Leanne and all the others weren't in the last chapter. Hopefully this explains it. It's just Emmett's point of view for chapter 18. I'll be doing a few more of these as it gets through the story quicker. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

(Emmett's POV)

I watched as Charlie, Chester and Jasper went to board the plane that would take them to Jacksonville. After the talk with Rosalie hadn't gone well we all agreed that it would be a good idea for some of us to go to Jacksonville and talk to Renee.

I felt so helpless, seeing Bella get more and more drunk. I feel like I've let her down. I'm her big brother I'm supposed to look out for her. Rosalie held my hand gently. She could tell how much it was hurting me since she went through something similar with Jasper.

Secretly I was hoping that Jasper would be able to help Bella. He used to drink and take drugs just like Bella does.

'It'll be ok Emmett,' Rosalie whispered. 'They'll speak to Renee and hopefully they'll be able to find something to help Bella.'

I smiled at her in thanks. I knew she was right. Renee has to know something.

'Lets go,' I said, leading her out of the airport. We were going to be on our own for a while as Alice and Edward had to go somewhere with their parents and Angela had to look after her two brothers. Leanne had taken Bella to the hospital to speak to Carlisle.

I got in the car, while Rosalie got in the other side. I was about to start the engiene when my phone rung. I pulled it out of my pocket. _Leanne._

'Leanne? What's wrong?' I asked urgently.

'It's Bella,' she whispered. I could hear the sobs in her voice.

'What about her?'

'She-She jumped out of the car Emmett! I couldn't stop her!'

'Where is she? Is she hurt?'

'I'm not sure. I can't find her!'

'Have you checked at home yet?' I asked her hopefully.

'No yet- I didn't think she would go there,' she told me.

'I'll go home and check. I'll phone you then,' I said hanging up.

I started the engine abruptly and sped home. Rosalie didn't say anything. I think she realised Bella was in trouble.

I got home sooner then what I should have. There was a car parked at the driveway. I glanced at the door. It had clearly been broken open. Stupidly I thought that Bella had done it but then reason spoke out. She has a key and there was no way that she would be able to inflict that much damage.

Rosalie gasp as four strangers came out of the house. I lost all reason when I saw one of them carrying Bella. I threw the door open and ran towards the house.

'What the hell do you think your doing!' I shouted at them.

They stopped in their tracks. One of them broke off from the group and blocked me from getting to Bella.

'Are you related to this lady sir?' He asked.

I watched as they carried Bella away. I stepped forward to get closer to her. To take her from these strangers. But he blocked me.

'What are you doing. Where are you taking her!' I growled.

'Sir please calm down. She called us. We're-'

'Who are you?' I asked rudely.

He pulled something out of his pocket.

'I'm from the Nurocono Rehab centre,' he said showing me his identity card.

I heard Rosalie gasp.

'What's wrong with her?' I asked desperately. I heard the car door slam and saw Bella in the back with the female.

'We're not sure. She has several injuries all that will be treated at the centre,' he told me.

'You can't take her,' I told him.

He shook his head. 'She's given us permission to. You're welcome to come to the centre at anytime to visit her,' he said, walking away. I watched as he got into the car.

'No,' I whispered, taking a step forward.

Rosalie grabbed my hand, 'Emmett it's ok. She's getting the help she needs,' she told me. I shook her off as the car started.

'No!' I shouted running at the car. I pounded on the back window.

'Bella! Bella!'

'Emmett stop!' Rosalie shouted.

The car pulled away. I dropped my fist I had raised to bang on the window. I sunk to the ground. Rosalie lowered herself down next to me.

'She'll be ok Emmett. She's done the right thing. She's getting help.'

I leaned my head against her chest and cried. She stroked my hair, soothingly.

I couldn't believe I that I've lost Bella.

'Or gained her,' A voice in my head spoke.

**It could have been better... Please review and tell me what you think. **


	20. Chapter 19

(Bella's POV)

I have been here for a week. A week of being surrounded by blank walls and no-one but Sam, Helen and Paul to talk to. They've tried to encourage me to talk to other people but I refused. Why would I want to make friends with people like me?

Everyone was talking about today. More specifically this afternoon. It was time for everyones families to come and visit them in here. Oh joy. Of course there were those few who didn't have anyone coming and I wished I was one of them. I wasn't really looking forward to speaking to anyone especially Emmett and Renee.

'Bella, it's time for lunch,' Helen called to me, opening the door to my room. I glanced at her before getting up from my bed. I walked down the hall with her to the canteen. It was half empty. They scheduled it so around 50 ate lunch at one time. It suited me fine. I didn't really want to have to speak to anyone. She dropped me off at a table before going to get our lunches. She came back moments later carrying two trays. She put mine down in front of me. Baked potato. Surprising the food here was good it was just… repetitive.

I picked up my fork and slowly started to eat. I wasn't really hungry but they don't stop encouraging you to eat until you eat something even if it's a tiny amount.

'How are you today?' She asked.

I shrugged.

'It gets easier you know. You've gone a week so far without any alcohol or drugs that's an achievement already,' she said kindly.

'It doesn't feel much of one,' I grumbled.

She laughed, 'They all say that at first but by the end of the month they feel differently.'

I nodded and looked back down at my barely touched food.

'Ah Bella looking forward to this afternoon?' Sam said, sitting down next to Helen.

I sighed, 'Not particularly.'

He smiled sympathetically, 'I'm sure you'll feel differently afterwards.'

I doubt it.

'Yeah probably,' I responded. He glanced down at my food, which I was now playing with rather then eating.

'Not hungry?' He asked lightly.

'Not really,' I replied.

He smiled again. He opened his mouth to say something.

'Do you mind if I go to the toilet?' I said cutting him off.

They both nodded.

I pushed my chair back and walked quickly to the other side of the room. I felt eyes on me the whole time. I doubted if there wasn't a time where we weren't watched. Although it was supposed to be for our safety but it just made me feel trapped. Everything was too, well not happy but it was a feeling similar to that. It just wasn't right. I pushed the toilet door open and stepped inside. I was finally alone.

I grabbed onto the sink and stared at myself in the mirror. I wasn't really recognisable. I had dark bags under the corner of my eyes. My forehead seemed to have a permanent sheen of sweat, though they just said it was a reaction of not having any alcohol and drugs and that it would soon go. My skin still looked unhealthy and sallow. My hair was just as drab. I still looked very thin, I think I've lost weight if anything. Again they said that this was a side effect. I looked at my grey- for the lack of a better word-uniform. Everyone had to wear it so they could tell the 'patients' apart from the nurses and other people working here. For me it just added to the effect of being a prisoner. I turned away from my reflection and shut myself in a cubicle.

I was only in there for a few minutes before Helen came in.

'Bella? It's time to go.'

I sighed quietly and then opened the door. I smiled at her before walking back out the door. The smile faded quickly as I walked back to my room.

I sat down on my bed.

'One of us will come back later to take you to the visitors centre,' she told me. I nodded and laid down on my bed wondering what the afternoon would bring.

(Sam's POV)

'She's really not looking forward to seeing her family is she?' Helen muttered.

'Well would you be?' I asked her.

She shrugged.

I looked down at her paperwork. I read Gavin's new note.

_Bella still refuses to join in the group discussion. She doesn't talk to anyone in the group. _

I sighed. Yes she had voluntarily come to the centre but that didn't mean she wouldn't have to work hard to get better. Not that she hasn't done well already… a week without drink and drugs was an achievement even if it was only a small one.

'When will her family get here?' Helen asked, glancing over her own paperwork.

'Around 2, although as you know they won't see her til 3,' I told her, reading other reports. She nodded her head.

I thought about what I was going to say to her family. It was going to be difficult since she didn't even tell them that she was coming here. I picked up my cup of coffee. I wondered how many people were going to come and see her. I didn't think there would be a lot. Almost everyone who came here had practically no contact with their family as a result of the drink or drugs.

I glanced at the clock 1:45. I sighed. Might as well get this over with. I looked at Helen who nodded. We walked to the office door and stepped out.

'See you in a minute,' she muttered before walking down the corridor to the right. I walked straight ahead to reception, where Bella's family would come in.

'Hey Sam,' Grace said, smiling as I approached the desk. I smiled at her before craning my neck to see if Bella's family was in with the other visitors.

'Bella's family not here yet?' I asked her. She shook her head.

Someone slapped my back. I turned around to find Paul grinning at me.

'Hey man. So it's Bella's first visit?' He said.

I nodded. His grin widened, 'I bet I know what her reaction to it is.'

I smiled in spite of myself.

'What are you doing here?' I asked him.

He shrugged, 'Wanted to see how she was doing.'

I nodded in understanding.

I walked to the side with Paul as people were still approaching the desk.

'So seriously man how is she doing?' He asked underneath his breath.

'Not great,' I admitted, 'She's not the worst either,' I added seeing his expression.

'Does she talk to anyone yet?' He asked.

'Not really. Gavin wants to-'

'Sam!' Beth called. I turned towards her. She gestured to a small crowd in front of her. There was four of them. Three men and one woman. A pretty good turn out really.

I approached them, smiling reassuringly.

'Hi. I'm Sam,' I said, holding my hand out for each of them to shake.

The oldest man spoke first, 'I'm Charlie. This is Emmett, my son, Leanne and Chester,' he gestured to each person as he said their name.

I smiled at each of them.

'If you would follow me, we can go somewhere where we can talk in private.'

I lead them down the corridor I came down and into a empty room. I sat behind the table and they arranged themselves around it.

'How's Bella?' Charlie asked.

I glanced at my report of her.

'She's doing ok,' I said slowly.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Emmett asked.

'Well she isn't doing that well but she isn't as bad as some of the people we get,' I explained, 'So whose going to see Bella today?'

They all shared a look.

'We're all here to see her,' Charlie said.

I shook my head, 'Only one or two of you should speak to her. We don't want her to feel smothered.'

'Well I guess-'

I interrupted Leanne, 'Perhapes we should let Bella decide? It might make her feel more comfortable.'

They nodded.

'In that case, follow me.'

I lead them out of the office and down the corridor Bella went down first. We approached two doors. We went through the door on the left.

I looked through the glass and saw Bella sitting at a table with Helen. She was just staring into space.

'If you would excuse me briefly,' I said to them, before walking out.

I walked to Bella's table and sat down.

'Bella, Charlie, Leanne, Emmett and Chester are here to see you,' I told her, 'Which of them would you like to talk to?'

She looked at me blankly.

'Chester.'

'And who else?'

She stayed silent for a minute.

'Emmett.'

I smiled at her as I got up from the table.

(Bella's POV)

Like I wanted to see anyone, I thought to myself. Best pick the people who will give me less hassle, I reasoned.

'Chester,' I told him.

'And who else?' He asked me.

I didn't want to see anyone else.

'Emmett,' I said.

He smiled at me and walked away. I looked around at the other tables only three people seemed genuinely happy to see their families. I sighed.

'Oh Bella it isn't that bad,' Helen told me, 'It'll only be for 15 minutes each time.'

15 whole minutes. That may not seem like a lot to her but it was for me.

Chester was walking towards the table now.

'I'll leave you to it. I'll just be over there if you need me,' she said, pointing at the corner where most of the staff were. I nodded.

Chester paused before sitting down.

'You look great Bella,' he told me.

I snorted, 'Yes I look fantastic,' I said rolling my eyes. He smiled at me briefly.

'What's it like being here?' He asked.

I lent back in my chair.

'It's… hard.'

He nodded in understanding.

'They make us join in,' I frowned, 'But I have nothing to tell.'

It was his turn to snort.

'Come on Bella you didn't start drinking and taking drugs for no reason.'

'No,' I agreed, 'But what's it to them. Besides it's not really my-'

'Secret to share?' Chester asked.

I nodded which caused him to sigh.

He lent forward.

'Bella I know about him,' he whispered.

He knew about Phil? _He _knew about _Phil?_

'I don't know what your talking about,' I sniffed.

'Oh please Bella. Renee told me everything.'

'Renee? How is she?'

He raised his eyebrows, 'So now your interested in her?'

I looked down, 'That's not fair I was busy-'

'Getting high and wasted.'

I glared at him.

'Sorry,' he smiled. I sighed.

'It's true though.'

'Yeah but your getting help now,' he said.

Only I wasn't really getting help. Yeah I had stopped drinking and taking drugs but that was only because they wouldn't allow it here. I still hadn't got _help. _

'See you later Bella.'

I looked at him questioningly.

'My 15 minutes is up,' he smiled. I grabbed his hand as he got up. He squeezed it before walking away.

I sat in silence waiting for Emmett to come. What I wouldn't give to be one of these people that walk out of here.

'Bella,' Emmett said. I looked at him as he sat down.

'How are you?' He asked.

'Fine.'

He frowned, 'Are you going to be difficult.'

I raised my eyebrows.

'Why did you come here?' He asked.

I raised my eyebrows further, 'You want me to continue to take drugs and drink?'

'Of course not but why did you have to in the first place?'

I crossed my arms over my chest, 'I don't think I should be the one to tell you,' I told him.

He sighed, 'Let me guess Renee should. Well she's told Chester something but he won't tell us what! Charlie told her that wasn't right I was your brother, he was our father so she should be telling us but she just ignored us.'

'Chester's been in my life longer then you have,' I told him.

He looked angry, 'That wasn't my choice!'

'It wasn't mine either but he was so it makes sense that Renee trusts him more then you,' I sniffed.

He stood up and walked away.

I stood up from my table and walked over to where Helen was, 'I want to go back to my room now,' I snapped. She lead me back without speaking and left me there.

I was alone for a few minutes before a woman with red hair and brown eyes stepped into my room.

'You know if you want to get out of here you might want to try and get along with people.'

**Again... crap. If these chapters are really awlful and nobody likes them I will try and rewrite them.**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

(Bella's POV)

Victoria was right. I started to speak to other people more. I actually made friends here. Victoria, James, Laurent, Lauren and Jessica. They made it easier. We all helped each other and I felt a lot better then I had in a long time. They helped me feel normal, like there were other people like me and that I did belong to the world. With their help I was slowly getting better. Sam and Helen were pleased with my progress though they were worried when I told them I didn't want anyone to visit me. I didn't want anyone to see me while I was like this and today would be the first day in a month that people were going to visit me.

'You looking forward to the visit?' Vicky asked me.

I smiled, 'Not really.'

She laughed, 'Well your not alone.'

She carried on walking down the corridor with Beth, her 'nurse'.

Helen took me to the visitors centre. I sat at the table to the left of Vicky. She smiled at me and then grimaced as her parents sat down.

'Bella.'

I knew that voice.

I looked up into the dark, dangerous eyes. _Phil._

'What are you doing here?' I growled.

He laughed as he sat down.

'I came to see my step-daughter. So you think your worth something now,' he sneered.

'I know I'm better then you,' I snarled.

He leered, 'Yet you're the one stuck in here and I'm out in the world. You know I'm thinking of getting with Renee again. She might resist at first but once she remembers who she's dealing with she'll come back to her rightful place.'

I stood up abruptly, 'Stay away from her!' I screamed.

Everyone had stopped talking and turned to look at me. I saw Sam and Helen's heads shoot towards me. In a shock I saw Renee look at me before looking at Phil. She paled as he fixed his gaze on her.

I slammed my fist down on the table.

'Stay away from her,' I repeated quietly. I saw Sam rush towards me with someone else.

'I don't think so,' he sneered.

I lunged at him from across the table. He lent back against his chair but it wasn't necessary as Sam grabbed me and pulled me back to my side of the table. I struggled against him.

'Let me go,' I screamed. His grip tightened as he dragged me out of the hall. I saw Phil's smirk the whole time.

'Bella calm down,' Sam whispered in my ear. He put me in a room. It was somewhere I had never seen before. Everything was padded.

'A padded cell,' I sneered.

He ignored me and locked the door behind him.

I screamed in frustration. I was getting better! I wasn't supposed to be locked in a padded room.

I wasn't sure how long I sat in there before Sam opened the door again.

'Someone wants to see you. Do you think your capable of seeing them baring in mind I will be sitting with you the whole time.'

I nodded, wondering who would want to see me.

He lead me back down to the hall and sat me at the closest table.

I stared at the person sitting at the table. Edward.

'Phil. Why didn't you tell anyone?' He asked.

I ignored his question.

'Why are you here?' I asked him.

'I wanted … I need to apologise. If I had thought it was this serious… I know you wouldn't have if it wasn't an emergency but I was so sick of being-' he stopped as he swallowed.

'You know it would be good if that actually made sense.'

He sighed, 'I want to apologise for ignoring your phone call. I didn't realise that it would lead to this,' he said gesturing at the place.

'You ignored my call?' I asked. He nodded and looked down, ashamed.

'I needed you- I needed everyone,' I whispered.

'Why would you ignore me?' I asked.

'I didn't want to get hurt anymore,' he whispered.

'Edward why would you be getting hurt?' I asked confused.

He stood up and turned his back on me.

He turned his head around and met my eyes, 'Because I love you.'

I watched in disbelief as he walked away.

'Edward wait!' I shouted, standing up. He ignored me and carried on walking. I sunk back down into my chair, in disbelief. I knew deep downI had feelings for him but-

'Renee told us everything. Phil's been arrested and is probably going to go to jail for a very long time,' he said.

I felt a surge of satisfaction. He wouldn't be able to hurt me- hurt Renee anymore. It was finally over.

**Please review! **


	22. Chapter 20 extra

**Here's another extra bit. In Renee's POV. **

(Renee's POV)

I ran out towards Phil.

'I'm sorry sir but you'll have to remain here for a few minutes,' one of the men said.

'She's crazy! She just attacked me!' Phil shouted.

'Stop Phil!' I shouted at him. He turned around in surprise as did the other two men.

'I can't let you hurt her anymore. It's your fault she's in here.'

He sneered at me, 'You can't let me? You can't stop me!'

'No but we can,' A male voice said. I turned and saw Sam.

He stood there watching as two officers handcuffed Phil. He waited until Phil was taken away before speaking to me.

'Your going to have to tell me everything.'

I nodded and sank down into the nearest chair. I saw Charlie, Emmett, Edward and Chester sit behind me.

And I did tell him everything. How he would hit me, how I tried to protect Bella from him but she ended up getting hurt anyway. How I suspected she took drugs. How I would make up excuses so Bella wouldn't talk to Charlie.

Tears were pouring down my cheeks by the time I had finished but I didn't care. I had finally helped Bella in the only way I could- in the only way she needed.

**I thought it was important to get Renee to finally stand up to Phil in a sense. I might go back over chapter 20 as it isn't very good. **

**The next chapter will be posted tomorrow and it'll be jumping forward as the story will end with the next chapter.**

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 21

(Bella POV)

It has been a year since I was released and I was finally happy. I went back to living with Renee in Jacksonville. We had moved house but we didn't leave the town. Chester went back to living with his mum and we still hang out everyday, although it's better as if something that had been blocking us had lifted. Our friendship was no longer just about me. It was about both of us. He still kept in touch with Angela though and I sensed that they were going to stay together forever and I was glad. He deserved to be happy with someone like Angela.

I was on an airplane to Forks. Alice and Jasper were getting married and I was invited. I didn't really want to go as I had never really gotten along with Alice but I felt like I owed it to Jasper. He helped me a lot and I had to repay him. Chester was coming with me so I wouldn't be on my own.

It was strange to think that once before when I was on the plane to Forks I was taking drugs. It seemed like such a long time ago. Hopefully this time my experience there will be better.

We arrived in what felt like no time at all. I followed Chester off the plane and into the actual airport. I looked around for Emmett and Rosalie. They were picking us up and taking us to their place where we will be staying for the week.

'Bella!' I heard someone shout. I turned to find Emmett and Rosalie rushing towards us. He pulled me into a bone-crunching hug.

'It's nice to see you to Emmett,' I laughed. He beamed at me.

He let go and I gave Rosalie a hug, 'I'm glad your here Bella,' She whispered.

The journey to their house didn't take very long and before I knew it I was getting into bed. I stared at the ceiling thinking about tomorrow. I was, in a way, dreading it. I was going to see everyone again and that included Edward. I had, of course, missed him greatly and part of me was excited to see him- to show him how different I was.

I eventually fell into a deep sleep where me and Edward were together.

The wedding was simple. More simple then I would have thought. I expected everything to be bold and in your face to reflect Alice's personality but it wasn't. They were getting married in a small church. I would have been lying if I said it wasn't beautiful. I sat at the back with Chester. Emmett and Rosalie tried to persuade me to go up the front with them but I refused as I didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to myself.

The service was short as well. Alice looked stunning in her dress and Jasper looked handsome in his suit. Edward had been the best man. He passed me on the way to the reception, although he made no move to come over and see me. I did expect him to after how he left it at the rehab centre.

But then,' I reminded myself,' I'm not going over to him. Perhaps it was better this way. He could move on and be with someone normal like he deserved.

'Bella it's time to go,' Chester whispered in my ear. I looked around and almost everyone had gone to the reception already. I nodded and stood up. He held my hand with one of his hands as we walked to Emmett's car. Angela was already seated in the back with Rosalie and Emmett in the front. She smiled at me as we approached and I smiled back. I've always liked Angela even though I haven't really spoken to her. You could tell she was kind and caring by just looking at her though. Chester got in first next to her- not that I expected any differently. As soon as I sat down and closed the door Emmett started the car. It was only a short drive to the reception.

We pulled up in the car park and got out. We walked into the building. We sat down at the table closest to the door. I glanced at the name-tag in the seat next to me. Edward.

'Oh god,' I whispered. I looked around the room trying to see if he was here yet. I saw him in a corner arguing with Alice. He was gesturing towards the table. I felt sad for some reason. My eyes filled with tears. I jumped as someone sat down next to me.

He pulled me into a hug.

'Don't worry about Edward, Bella. He'll come round,' Jasper whispered. I smiled weakly as I pulled back. He smiled back.

'How're you doing now?' He asked seriously.

I wiped my eyes as I answered, 'I'm doing ok. Renee and Chester help me when it all feels... too much.'

He nodded, 'It'll get alot better I promise.'

He squeezed my hand as he stood up and walked towards Alice and Edward. No-one else seemed to be paying them much attention. Not even anyone on my table. Chester and Angela were talking quietly to each other and Rosalie and Emmett were gazing into each others eyes. I mean seriously.

I looked back over. Edward was looking at me now but he looked away once I met his gaze. I saw Jasper say something to him and then he walked away and sat down at a different table.

The dinner didn't last long. Soon everyone moved into a different room for the 'party'.

I excused myself for a minute and walked outside. I felt weird. I knew Edward wouldn't be that happy with me after everything I had done. But somehow I had hoped that he would try and contact me after I got out just to see if I was ok. My heart felt heavy. I knew I would be lying to myself if I said that I didn't-

'Bella? You should come back in now it's freezing out here,' Chester shouted from the doorway. I turned to look at him and as I followed him back inside I made my mind up. I walked back into the room, where the music was playing and scanned the crowd.

I saw Edward standing away from everyone else, looking out the window.

I slowly made my way towards him, 'Hey,' I whispered. He turned to look at me. He gazed at me for a few moments before his lips turned up into a small smile.

'Hey,' he whispered back. I looked down at his hands, which were in his pockets. I reached out for them and took both of them in mine. He looked shocked by my behaviour. I smiled at him reassuringly.

He sighed, 'Bella I need to apologise.'

I shook my head. I didn't need to hear it. Somehow I had forgiven him before I even realised it.

'It's fine. You don't need to apologise.'

'Bella, I never meant to hurt you,' he whispered, reaching up with one of his hands to cup my face.

'I know,' I whispered, smiling up at him. He returned the smile, half heartedly. He broke away from me and took my hand, leading me towards the dance floor. I stopped walking which made him turn back at me.

'Are you kidding? I might not seem that uncordinated but trust me when I say I am,' I told him, hearing the panic I felt in my voice. He smiled at me reassuringly before leading me there. I gave up protesting. I didn't want to stay away from him anymore. It was time I faced the truth. I loved him. We stopped and turned towards each other. He placed his hands on my waist while I put mine round his neck. He looked at me as he lifted me up and put me on his feet. I looked down.

'Won't I hurt you?' I asked.

He chuckled at me, 'Hardly Bella, besides your worth it,' he whispered. He leaned down towards me. My heart started to thud against my chest. I stopped breathing as his lips touched mine lightly. He pulled away. I wondered why. I looked at him questioningly. He looked down, turning red. I wanted to ask why he pulled away, but couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I whispered the only thing I could think of, 'I love you,' I whispered. His head snapped up to mine, he looked at me in disbelief, 'What?' He asked.

'I love you Edward.'

His smile was dazzling. He leaned towards me, 'I love you too,' he whispered against my skin, before pressing his lips gentle against mine. I smiled into the kiss, pulling him closer to me. As we kissed softly, I felt safe, I felt complete. I felt loved. I knew this was where I was meant to be. Where I was going to stay until the day I died.

**This is the end of the story, man it feels weird saying that. I might go back later and change the beginning of this chapter but for now I'm leaving it like this. I hoped you liked the ending. **

**Please review one last time :)**


End file.
